Rings of Fate
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: *REVISED*They met accidentally,FELL IN LOVE secretly and made a wish together.They we're meant for each other but will they discover it?When hindrances do everything just to keep them apart?How will they confirm everything?*read & review please*
1. first meeting

**Y : hey guys ! oh GOD .. February 6, 2012 is the day that I shall never forget ! ever !**

**M : why ?**

**L : something happened ?**

**Y : Oh my ! It's my first time to actually experience an earthquake LIVE !**

**L , R & M : WHAT ?**

**Y : wait .. why're you here Rin ?**

**R : oh ? I was just uhh .. passing by ? hehe *nervous***

**Y : oh well , I'll tell you next time .. Let's get on with the story ..**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR P.O.V<strong>

It was a fine Saturday morning and Len was out to play. At the age of 5, he was quite popular with the neighbourhood. People passing him by would always say "isn't he cute?" "I'd wish he was my little brother" "well, I wish he was of the same age as me." Len grew tired of hearing those stuffs over and over again. When he went out to play, he went directly to his most favourite place, the fountain, even though the fountain isn't giving off waters like it used to be, he always like to stay there and think about stuffs that interest him the most. On that day when he went there again, he sat at the ground and leaned at the footing walls of the fountain. He was humming a song when he heard rustles from the bushes. Startled, he jerked up. He positioned himself in a martial arts position since he's studying martial arts. "Who's there?" He cried when the rustles grew louder.

_What if it's a wolf? Idiot there's no wolves in here. What if it's a bear? Who am I kidding? There's no bear in here either. Then what the hell is it?_

Thoughts ran wild in his head but suddenly paused when the rustles stopped and revealed a girl with shoulder-length green hair, touching her butt. "ouch!" said the girl softly. "where am I?" the girl opened her eyes and revealed a pair of beautiful teal orbs staring directly at him. "uhh .. may I know the name of this place? I'm kinda lost here." Said the girl again in the most cute voice one could ever hear. Len stared at her in awe, his sight not leaving on the pair of teal orbs.

"uhhh .. Hello?" said the girl again which made Len snap out of his short pause.

"uhh .. I-I'm sorry, what we're you asking again?" Len said stuttering

"I was asking the name of..the.. PLACE!" the girl said sarcastically

"oh .. that .." Len looked around as if trying to double-check where the heck they are.

"this place is ... the City, of course" he said calmly.

"WHAT ? oh no ! I'll be dead when I get home." She said standing up while flustering and wiping off the dirt on her green frilly dress. She turned around about to leave when Len called out to her.

"wait .. from where are you? Why are you here? And ... and ... and what's your name?" Len said

"I was lost when I went to play in the forest, I'm from that house on the top of the mountain." She said and smiled which made Len blush a bit. The girl turned around once again running away from him now. Len was about to leave when the girl turned around from the distance and shouted. "you have such a nice voice Mr. , I hope we meet again." And waved and with that she started running again leaving Len being awe struck.

"She's ... Cute." Was all Len could ever say that time. Since then every single day at the same time and spot he kept waiting for her return but unfortunately she never happened to go there again. After a year of doing the same routine, he finally surrendered, since he had to move away and go to Tokyo to continue his studies there. After 12 years. Len came back. A whole new different face, more handsome and more kind than before. But one thing never changed in him, the fact that ever since the day he came back he never stopped hoping he would see the young girl who happened to pass by would show up again.

It was a summer morning and he went back to the fountain he used to love. Now it was covered with green moss but you can still lean on the footing walls. He lied down under a tree and covered his face with a book when he heard a rustle behind the bushes. He stood up in excitement waiting for the thing behind the bushes to come out. He waited for a few minutes until the bushes finally revealed a tangled Rin, his twin sister, scrubbing her butt. "ouch it hurts." Rin said

"RIN !" Len nearly shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?" Len said a side of him angry and a side of him disappointed. He thought that the girl with shoulder-length teal hair would show up once again but failed.

"haha*nervous laugh* Hi onii-chan! Hehe." Rin said in a nervous tone.

"why-are-you-here?" Len repeated while closing his eyes emphasizing that he's really mad at her now.

"uhhmm .. I was uhh .. looking for you?" Rin said

"what do you want AGAIN?" emphasizing the word again

"hey! That's mean of you. It's not like when I approach I always ask you for a favour." Rin said pouting.

"okay, okay. Why are you looking for me?"

"well, I just want to ask, is Kaito-senpai going out with someone?" Rin said blushing while playing with her fingers.

"I don't think he's going out with someone yet." Len said after chuckling at his twin's actions, it clearly shows that Rin likes Kaito, his best friend.

"Really?" Rin said excitedly

"Yeah." Len said and smiled

"Oh ! thanks nii-chan, you're always the best."

"yeah, yeah.. now get out of here and I'm having my afternoon nap." He said playfully

"okay, I'll bring you something after shopping."

"yeah."

Len said then laid on the grasses again. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep when another rustle overlapped the humming birds. He ignored it, thinking it's his twin sister again. He heard a thud but didn't even move. He heard a whimper and so he removed the book on his face and got up, now really irritated.

"what is it aga—" he was cut short when he opened his eyes and the bushes revealed a really tangled girl with a long teal hair messing her face, scrubbing her butt which is in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Y : CUT ! cliff hanger ! mwahahaha !<strong>

**L : HAHA ! why do you always get tangled in the bushes Miku ?**

**M : cut it out Len .. *pout***

**L : if you tell me that when you're looking like that it makes it hard to stop teasing you.**

**M : HUH ?**

**R : aww , dummy !**

**Y : anyway leave them be Rin, just help me out in inviting them to review the story .. IN A NICE WAY!**

**R : okay .. okay, everyone please review .. PLEASE ! or else .. umppp !**

**Y : enough Rin .. *covering Rin's mouth* please do review everyone .. this is an effect of the earthquake here in our place .. HAHA xD**


	2. the wish

**Y : HEY ! everyone ~~**

**M , L , R : hello !~~**

**Y : guess what ? I'll be updating for sure now .. I wasn't able to update because of my studies, but now I'm near graduating ! **

**M : waaah ~ Omedeto !**

**R : Yeah ! Omedeto ..**

**L : omedetoo~**

**Y : thanks guys .. but anyway I need to start the story now .. i missed writing stories so much**

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>

The girl and Len stayed in their position frozen. Len snapped out of his long pause when the girl spoke.

"can you … help me out here? It's getting embarrassing and awkward." She said with a blush on her face.

"uhh .. y-yes" Len helped her unknot her long teal hair which was really tangled in the bushes' branch. It took almost 30 minutes when they finally untangled her hair.

"thank you so much." She said as she bowed down to him.

"n-no .. you don't have to bow to me." He said waving his hands infront of him to hide his embarrassment.

"no, I have to. It's been our custom to bow to the one we are indebted with."

"then.." Len sat in front of her and bowed too. "then .. let me do It too."

Miku just stared at him. She was about to say something to him when the bells from her house rang so loud. Both of them jerked up but Miku had this horrified look on her face.

"I-I must go now" was all she could say.

"wait .. what's your name? will I ever see you again?" Len yelled

"Miku, Hatsune Miku. I don't know if we'll meet again but I do hope so." She said in a forced smile while running away and on her way towards her house.

"I have always hoped too." whispered Len. That night Len couldn't fall asleep the events on that day kept repeating on his head. He just hummed a song and instantly went to sleep. The next morning he went directly to the fountain and waited for her and laid his back against the tree trunk. Soon enough he felt his eyelids become heavier a clear sign that he's getting sleepy. He didn't resist the falling of his eyelids and closed his eyes to sleep. Although his eyes we're closed, his brain was still working, so he can still hear the winds whistling, he can still feel the winds brush her hair and gently touch his face. He longed for this kind of peace always.

He heard a rustling sound in the bushes but he didn't bother to open his eyes, he just ignored it just thinking it was only the wind and continued to sleep. Miku on the other hand found herself a way through the bushes so she wont get tangled again, as she found an exit in the bushes she also found a sleeping Len, quietly she approached him from behind, she giggled at how cute Len can be even when asleep. A part of Len's golden hair slid and covered his eyes. Miku, wanting to see Len's face clearly, she picked the hair and removed it. With now that she can see his face clearly, her face suddenly heated up.

"what am I doing?" she said as she turned away and covered her face in embarrassment. She slowly turned her gaze to the sleeping Len.

"but , i must say he looks handsome and cute." she whispered. without being aware of what she's doing, she leaned forward to give Len a kiss when suddenly Len felt a presence in front of him and slowly opened his eyes, when he saw Miku's face he jerked up which made them kiss in the lips. Their eyes widened in surprise and broke free from the kiss flustering. They sat backs facing each other. They silenced for a minute then Len broke the silence.

"i-i'm sorry"

"no, i'm the one at fault so i'm the one who needs to apologize."

"no, i'm the one"

"no, it's me"

They continued to argue over who was the one at fault, soon they laughed at how childish they were.

"but it was quite fun" commented Miku

"you bet" said Len while holding his stomach that was aching from laughing too long.

"i didn't imagine that chatting with someone would be this fun, now i understand why the elders laughs while chatting with each other." Len was quite puzzled at Miku's remarks and asked.

"why? Haven't you tried chatting with someone ?"

Miku shook her head in reply and continued "i only talk to usagi-chan, she's the only one there to listen to me."

Len could see in her eyes that she was truly lonely, what he did was he stood up and walked to the old fountain. "you know this fountain? This is my only refuge. This fountain was once a beautiful fountain, giving off a nice, cool and sparkling waters. I love this place, my mom sings me a song everytime we visit here." Len narrated as he turned around the fountain.

"the song that you said your mother usually sings to you, was it the song that you sang when we first met ?" asked Miku.

Len just nodded and continued narrating. "She was a very pretty and kind mother. She shared many great memories with me." and then leaned in the fountain and looked at the skies. Miku quite confused asked Len.

"Why are you telling me that?" Len looked at her again and smiled so sweetly.

"I may not be like my mother but I can at least share to you the joy that she shared to me." then he pressed a button under his fingers and the water from the fountain gave off a cool and sparkling waters.

"waa ! It's so nice !" was all Miku could say at that moment. Len stared at her and unconciously stared at her lips. His face suddenly turned bright red from remembering their kiss. He then covered his mouth and looked away to cover his embarrasment. Miku noticed him doing this so she asked him "hmm? What's wrong?"

He turned his gaze back at Miku and answered stammering "n-n-nothing .. I-I was just uhh .. uhh glad that you're happy." he said.

Miku responded with a very cute and sweet smile "Yes ! Thank you so much .. Uhh .. Mr.."

"Len , Kagamine Len"

"uhh yes.. Thank you so much Len."

Len paused for a moment just staring at her. Miku asked him again "why ? something wrong in my face?"

"n-no .. it's just that this is the first time my name sounded nice .. it's the first time, I .. actually liked my name .." he answered just looking at the ground feeling his cheeks burn. Miku smiled at him and held his cheeks.

She raised Len's head to make his eyes get in contact with her teal orbs. "We're the same.. maybe it's because I called your name .. I like you calling me by my given name too.. It feels so nice" Len felt so warm just being held by Miku's hands, it's as if his mother is holding him again. The first person he loved so dearly.

"Mi-" before Len could finish his sentence Miku exclaimed "Oh ! Before I forget. Here ! As exchange for the memory, I'm giving you a chance to wish." she took out a wish bone and handed it out to Len. "Luka-neechan gave it to me, she's the only one brave enough to approach me. She said that if you make a wish with someone on this bone the one that gets the longer one has the biggest chance of his/her wish being granted. So I want to make my wish with you."

"can I really? This thing seems important to you."

Miku just shook her head"no, you deserve it too since you shared something that's precious to you to me too."

"oh .. Okay" they held the bottom parts of the bone and made a wish together.

_/ i wish that i can find the person who will take me away from the world that i'm currently at. To get away from the chains that bind me in that house. Please let it be this person because.. /__ ~Miku_

_/ i wish that i could help miku escape in the darkness and let her see the wonder of the world and let her be happy. I also wish that she be the one my mother told me about. The girl who was meant for me. Because.. / ~Len_

_/ I LOVE HIM-HER /_

/ Luka-neechan_ said that if this bone breaks in equal parts then that'll be my sign. I hope he's the one. /_

Then together they opened their eyes and giggled, after, they broke the bone and under unknown circumstances the bone broke equally(if that's even possible). They stared at the bone and then stared at each other again. Teary eyed Miku spoke up.

"then .. You really are-" but before she could finish what she was saying the bell in her house rang. The two of them jerked up because of the surprise the bell made.

"oh no.. I-I must go home" and without any hesitation she ran away and left Len again. Len shouted at her.

"Please come here tomorrow, I need to see you tomorrow."

"I'll try my best." Miku shouted back at him, smiling so lovely.

"because, it'll be my last day here." Whispered Len while watching her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Y: and CUT ! good work guys .. both of you did a great job..<strong>

**R : Hey ! I didn't appear in this chapter !**

**Y : sorry Rin !**

**L : besides WE are the MAIN CHARACTERS .. YOU'RE just a SUPPORTING CHARACTER.**

**R : *teary eyed***

**M : cut it out Len !**

**Y : *smacks Len head with a magazine* apologize idiot !**

**L : ouch ! that hurts ! **

**Y : *glare* *evil menacing aura* apologize nicely Len smirk or your character might DIE ! I still hold the outcome of the story ..**

**L : so-sorry .. *scratching the back of his head***

**M : nicely Len !**

**L : sorry okay ? (bows) this is infuriating ~**

**R : okay~ please everyone don't take Len as a role model and please Review *puppy eyes***

**Y : a nice PROGRESS Rin !**


	3. Parting Time

**Y : hey ! Chapter 3 is here !**

**M : hooo ! finally, you came back !**

**L : we thought that you already forgot about this story.**

**M : that wouldn't happen right yumii ? *nervous laugh***

**Y : of course .. why would I ? anyway, let's proceed with the story then ?**

* * *

><p><strong> AUTHOR<strong>

Miku tiptoed across the wide hallways of their house or more like a mansion. she quietly made her way across the enormous living room. she was about to leave the said room when she heard a voice.

"quite good at sneaking huh ?" she jerked up and slowly turned her head to face the person who was talking, it was clear that she was trembling with fear since her hand is shaking. her fear turned into anger when she discovered the person talking to her was her step-sister, but they're not related by blood because when her father remarried, the woman, her step-mother, already had a daughter and that's Neru. She used to love Neru because she was happy that she won't be lonely anymore now that she has a younger sister. but everything changed when her father got assigned overseas. The once kind and cheerful mother became a lecherous and wicked mother, the once cute and sweet younger sister became a devilish witch. "what do you want from me?"

"nothing, just wanting to see your disgusting, crying, and begging face. It'll be a nice spectacle for sure."

"w-what do you mean?"

"you'll see soon" and she walked away laughing her heart out in a devilish manner. I stood there frozen and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, someone held her shoulders from behind and whispered.

"just let them be, pull yourself together, someone will definitely come for you and rescue you from this world."

Miku turned around and saw a smiling Luka. She didn't care about anything anymore, she just wants someone who could comfort her. Luka hugged her back tightly.

"come on, dress up already. He will be coming."

"who's coming ?"

Luka just smiled as she gently pushed Miku towards her room. after several minutes of beautifying Miku , they soon finally stepped out of Miku's room. Miku looked so gorgeous in the teal, frilly gown that Luka chose for her.

"you look wonderful Miku" complimented Luka. although Miku feels happy being complimented, she can't help but wonder why Luka dressed her up.

"what's the meaning of this, Luka-neechan ?" Luka turned her head towards the hall leading to the living room when she heard a soft creak created by the front door, then held out her hand and bowed to her.

"he has arrived." Miku , so confused about what's happening around her asked Luka again.

"what's going on around here luka-neechan, who has arrived ?" Luka didn't have the chance to explain everything to Miku because Miku's step-mother, Lily , called them.

"Luka , bring Miku down now." Luka then responded as soon as she heard Lily's voice.

"COMING MISTRESS ! now , pull yourself together to avoid Lily-sama's anguish." Miku just nodded in response since she clearly knew that she doesn't have another choice when Lily says it, she can never win if ever she goes up against Lily, she clearly knew only misfortune will befall on her if she contradicts Lily. Gently Luka pushes Miku and guided her to the living room. The guest that's been waiting for Miku suddenly stood up as the red curtains dividing the hallway revealed a gorgeous and beautiful lady, Miku. He felt his face burn so he averted his gaze and covered his face to hide his blushing. Lily also stood up and waved her hand signalling Miku to come closer to her. Miku just followed her orders and walked towards Lily. Miku passed by the blue haired guest, she looked at him, gave him a fake smile and bowed, she then resumed walking towards Lily. as soon as Miku reached Lily's side, Lily took a seat and flipped her fan side wards to open and broke the silence.

"please have a sit Mr. Shion, don't worry you can have all the time to stare at her after here." said Lily sarcastically. The words seem to have reached the guest when he snapped out of his short pause.

"uhh - i-i .. uhmm .. I was .. wasn't .. staring at her." he said stuttering and almost like whispering when he said it.

"oh come on , first you stare at her like you can't see her anymore and now you stutter when talking just because she's here in front of you ? and worst of all , you're not taking your sit. do you plan to just stand all throughout our talk ?" the guest jerked upon realizing that just by merely seeing the girl , he lost all of his composure and worst he's acting weird and not sure of what to do. the guest just sat down straight faced with a little hint of blush because of the embarrassment.

"anyway , why did you call me here ? what do you want ?" Lily covered her half face with the fan and responded

"oh my ? aren't we straight-forward ? but I like that attitude of yours boy. anyway your father has been my friend for a long time already, and he always said that he wanted us to be a family and then i heard that you are looking for a bride-to-be , am I right ?"

"and so? what's your point ?" she closed her fan and pointed the fan at Miku "how bout i present my Daughter to you as a candidate to be your Bride?" Miku jolted after she heard what her step-mom said.

_is this for real ? she decided that i would have to marry someone i don't even know ? and worst , without even asking for my opinion ?_

"i-is she fine with it?" said the blue-haired man and took a glance at Miku. Miku was quite enchanting with her looks, he soon realized that the more you look at her face, the more she looks beautiful. He noticed her look his way which made him avert his gaze. The girl spoke

"may i .. think about this first?" she said softly.

"of course, no need to rush." he responded quickly. she just lowered her head and excused herself. Lily's gaze followed her across the living room until she vanished behind the red curtains.

"well , if that was all , i shall take my leave now, if you'll excuse me." he said as he stood up and turned around, ready to leave.

"wait !" voiced Lily.

"do you want to marry her?" she said while looking at the ground, her expressions were hard to see because her bangs covered half of her face. The blue haired man stopped walking and turned to face Lily.

"yes, but i must wait for her answer too."

"i see" was all Lily could respond at that time.

"i shall go now , see ya!" he said and vanished behind the tall doors of the mansion.

_i can't let Miku defy me now, he can supply me many money when he marries Miku._

she thought and had an evil smirk on her face. Lily was about to stand up when her real blood-related daughter, Neru, came in.

"i see, so you plan to make Miku marry that man huh ?" she said as she leaned against one of the pillars of the mansion.

"yes, he can make us even more rich."

"well, i doubt you'll succeed." those words made Lily jerk and turned towards Neru with a confused face

"what do you mean ?"

"i know you'll ask that, well you see this girl Miku likes a boy from the city below. they had been seeing each other often." Lily's face lit up with anguish and stormed through Miku's room. she banged her door open and grabbed her long teal hair, she then pulled her out of her room while Miku kept pleading to let her go. She stopped at the hallway and pushed Miku down to the floor.

"you're going to marry Shion Kaito whether you like it or not!" she exclaimed as she groped Miku's arms so hard.

"but I .. But I just met him and I don't want to be married yet."

"i don't care whether you just met him or not, when I say you're going to marry him, you must marry him!"

"but I don't love him !"

"and who do you love ? the boy from the city below ?"

"huh?" she gasped

"how did you know about him?"

"so it really was true, you decline to marry Kaito because of this guy ? well, unfortunately, you won't be able to see him again because I'm sending you to Tokyo to be his bride."

"no! please .. don't send me there , i beg you please." Miku pleaded with tears swelling up on her eyes.

"you can't buy me with your drama Miku, my decision is final , tomorrow you will be going to tokyo and stay there while waiting for the appointed day of your wedding." and with that she turned around and left a crying Miku.

"Len .. I'm sorry .." she whispered silently and placed her hands on her chest.

_it hurts, why is my heart hurting this bad ? I haven't felt this way before. everytime i think about me leaving Len, it hurts. why is it like this?_

She thought while holding her chest and feeling the beat of her heart. Luka , from a distance saw everything. She wanted to go to Miku and hold her close, comfort her but her body won't obey. she just stood there hidden and feeling so sorry for her. Miku went back to her room after calming down. She thrusted her body to the bed and instantly fell asleep. the next day, as soon as Miku woke up from her slumber , she immediately changed her dress, washed her face and snuck out. no matter what happens she must see Len that day, it'll be her last day to be with him and have fun anyway. she went directly to their meeting place and luckily she found Len there ahead of her already. Len was looking the other way and an idea popped in her mind. she snuck to Len's back and covered his eyes.

"guess who?" she said in a playful manner.

"could it be the girl who always got stucked in the bushes' branches?" Miku released her hands and pouted

"how mean to describe me." Len just laughed at Miku's reaction. Again they spent half the day there together. Time was too short for them, soon Miku's time ran out and so for the last time sge asked Len a favor.

"can you keep a promise for me?"

"yeah , I'll try my best."

"please promise me that ..." then all of a sudden Luka popped out from the bushes.

"hurry Miku , Lily's mad already."

"wait , how did you .."

"I'll explain it later, hurry up.." said Luka frantically.

"Len, please , don't forget about me okay ? promise me that if ever we meet once again you'll never changed okay ?" she said holding Len's hands with tears swelling up on her beautiful teal orbs. Len isn't sure what to feel , is it to be happy because Miku held his hands so tightly and too long as if not wanting to let go, or to be sad since to him it sounded like a Goodbye.

"was that a .." before Len could finish Miku pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear then placed a kiss on his cheek which made Len blush. then without waiting for Len's reply, Miku dashed to Luka immediately. Len tried to stop Miku from leaving but all that he was able to reach was Miku's ring necklace with an aquamarine gem on it.

"ah ! wait !" Len shouted but Miku just turned at him and kept running away, away from him now.

"was that, just now, a Goodbye ? or a Confession?" Miku's last words to him kept on repeating on his head. He held the necklace in his hands and yelled to the distant figure of Miku and Luka running.

"I'll always love you too, Miku!" his voice echoed through the forest and for whatever reasons it reached Miku. She jerked when she heard Len's voice but all she heard was "MIKU!" she smiled to herself and thought

_I'll always love you Len, you taught me how fun life can be, you gave my monochome world the colors that I never knew of. Thank you for everything Len, you'll always have a special place here in my heart. Sayounara._

While on Len's side , after conveying his feelings for the girl that he loved he thought to himself.

_That girl taught me how to love again, when I lost all of the courage to hold anyone dear to me ever since my mother died. she kept me warm with all of her honest affections for me. Even if this necklace and bone is the only thing that connects us, I'm sure that somehow this things will bring us together and everything will work out for us._

_I'll always love you , till we meet again my love._

Both of them thought the same. Len turned around and raised his head and looked at the blue , cloud-filled sky and whispered.

"Mama in heaven , I finally found her."

* * *

><p><strong>Y : w-was it fine ? I-I had a hard time with this chapter so I kinda need your thoughts here. please tell me if there are some mistakes or if it is just fine .. ooh .. I really need your opinions so bad so I can adjust later on .. *fidgeting*<strong>

**M : please .. everyone here needs it .. *whisper* [Len help us here]**

**L : well , if Miku says so .. please, give your thoughts ..**

**R : if you don't want being squ- ummpp ..**

**Y : please don't mind her *covering Rin's mouth* please review everyone ! I'll be looking forward to it.**


	4. We are in Tokyo

**Y: Hey guys ! I lost for a week already right ?**

**M : welcome back ! **

**L : why aren't you updating already ?**

**Y : oh ! I just came back from out of town .. you're lucky enough I still continued your story.**

**M : ahh , never mind him yumii *flustering* so updating already ?**

**Y : hmm ,. yeah .. here's chapter 4 ..**

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>

When Miku arrived in the house Kaito was already there, smiling, as if welcoming her back.

"I'm sorry if i made you wait."

"Oh! it's fine, it wasn't that long anyway." he still had this blush on him whenever he speaks to her.

"No, I'm very deeply sorry, it isn't right to make someone wait, as my apology, please take this red rose. It's my favorite flower but I'll offer it as my apology to you. please take it." she said with seriousness on her face but still she looked cute.

"I see, then thanks."

Miku walked towards Lily but she just passed through her and made her way to her room. She began to pack her things, then went out again to face her fiancee.

_to think that a girl as young as me would be getting married so soon. _

she's on the hallway close to the living room when she bumped to Kaito's back who just returned from the restroom.

"ah ! sorry, sorry, sorry." she kept on bowing down at him.

"ah! it's fine, your not that big anyways so it doesn't hurt." then he smiled. Miku pouted at his remarks. Her actions even made Kaito laugh.

"you also look cute when you're like that." Miku's eyes widen at his sudden remarks then sparkled with excitement. she grabbed Kaito's shirt and leaned closer to him.

"by you, you mean me right? you think I'm cute right? is cute better than adorable ?" she asked

"uhh .. how do I put it, adorable and cute share the same meanings , so i think they're just the same." he said while looking up and scratching his cheek, trying to hide his blushing. Miku smiled so sweetly, the smile that captured Len too. Kaito even blushed more, so he turned around "Shall we go to the living room then? Lily said that you'll be coming with me today right? does that mean that you agree with the idea of getting married with me?" Miku's smile faded and was replaced with a dark expression. "mm, yeah" she just said then she resumed walking again and passed through Kaito who was still frozen from the sudden closeness of them. Kaito watched her movements and thought to himself

_it seems like she got forced into this, this is the perfect chance, I must capture her heart, I must take this chance being given to me to make her mine._

Then he too resumed his walking. while on Len's side, he's preparing his things for going back to Tokyo, then all of a sudden his twin sister came in.

"niisan, are you ready?"

"yeah, I'm almost done."

"if you're done come down, okay? we still need to visit Mom and bid goodbye."

"yeah, I know."

and with that his twin sister closed the door. Len took out the necklace that was on his pocket.

_Miku .. what could she be doing now ? ugh, to actually confess to her, but .. it never once occured to me that the words ILOVEYOU would sound so nice .. _

He thought to himself. he wore the necklace on his neck and hid it under his shirt. He then zipped the zipper of his bag that contains his belongings then carried it downstairs.

"ugh, finally .. why do you take too long when packing your things when we're heading back to Tokyo but so fast when we're heading here?" asked Rin. Len jerked at his sister's question, then Miku's image flashed through his brain. He blushed when he realised his actions. He packs so fast when returning to their hometown because he looks forward to the even the slightest chance that they might meet again but so slow when heading to Tokyo is because he's sad that he can't see even a glimpse of her anymore. He just opened the door and went out quick. "hurry up, we might not catch the train if we move slow we still need to pay our respects to Mom."

Rin shook her head and thought to herself _/ running away again, aren't we? /_ and ran to catch up with him. After paying their respects they proceeded to the train station and luckily they arrived in time.

"whoo , that was a close call." commented Len. The doors of the train opened and Rin went in before Len, while on the third door from Len's spot was Miku and Kaito. Kaito went in first but Miku stood there shaking with fright.

"W-What is that thing ? Does it eat people ?"

Kaito laughed at Miku's reaction and offered his hands.

"Trust me, it won't eat you." he said smiling.

_He looks like his telling the truth anyway, and He looks like a good guy to me. I shouldn't pour my anger into him, he wasn't the one who pushed me into this arranged marriage. It won't hurt to try to love him right?_ she thought , she then closed her eyes and jumped at Kaito who was waiting for her. Her long hair flowed behind her as she reached Kaito successfully. Len noticed something flowing on the other door, so he turned to see but he saw nothing. He just shrugged and walked in the train. Miku kept on embracing Kaito like a Koala. Kaito was too happy that he can't look at Miku because he was sure that his face is burning red. After a few hours they finally reached Tokyo. Kaito again went out first and offered his hand again to Miku, Miku took his hand and took a step carefully. Her heels got caught in the gap between the train and the subway which was the reason she almost fell , luckily Kaito caught her the instant she lost her balance. Miku landed on Kaito's broad chest, She felt so secured and safe in Kaito's arms and it felt so warm. it felt like the warmness that she feels whenever Len is with her.

"Miku, are you fine?" Miku blushed when she realized she's hugging Kaito. She broke the hug flusterring.

"I-I'm sorry." Kaito find it too cute that he can't help but blush.

"It seems that you're fine, shall we go now?"

"ah ! yeah!" Miku said and nodded her head. She followed Kaito behind, then Kaito stopped suddenly.

"Ah ! here, hold my hand. You might get drowned in the crowd." he said and offered his hand. Miku hesitatingly accepted his hand but still she took it. After a few minutes she did get drowned with the crowd.

"Help !" yelled Miku. after hearing Miku's voice Kaito quickly turned around and pulled Miku hard, Miku felt Kaito harden his grip on her hand and felt a strong force pulling her thus she passed through the crowd then felt a sudden hug.

"it's okay Miku. I'm here"

"Len ?" she murmured.

"what ?" then she looked up and saw Kaito so worried about her.

"mm , nothing." she shook her head. "thank you." and she hugged Kaito and resumed walking. while not far away was a very confused Len.

_was that Miku's voice that I just heard ?_

he kept on looking around him but he couldn't determine where it came from. He passed through the crowd and went into an open space.

" Hey ! leaving someone isn't nice !" Rin said while trying to catch her breath from running to catch up with her brother. But Len didn't seem to listen at all, his eyes kept wandering around as if searching for someone. "what's wrong niisan?"

"n-nothing." he said as he returned his focus to his sister and turned around then started walking towards the exit. Just when he turned around Miku and Kaito passed by them. Miku was being carried by Kaito in a princess carry because her condition seemed bad, Kaito carried her to a nearby clinic.

_she must have pushed herself too hard that she collapsed. After all this is her first time coming to the city where there are lots of people._ After several hours of sleeping, Miku woke up and touched her aching head.

"ugh .. where am I ?" she said and wandered her eyes around the room. She saw Kaito beside her sleeping and the sunset that shone upon the room. She tried to stood up, her movements woke Kaito up.

"ah ! did I disturb you ?"

"no .. not at all. I'm glad you're all fine now." he said and smiled so sweetly at her. Miku smiled back at him also.

"where am I anyway?" asked Miku.

"oh ! this place is called the clinic, this is where you treat the minor problems."

"I see. whenever I get sick, I just stay at home and endure the pain. After a few days, the pain goes away and I'm healthy again." she narrated and smiled so innocently.

_this girl endured a lot at the hands of her step-mom_

Kaito took her hands and held it with his.

"I promise you Miku, you'll never have to be alone again. I'm going to take you away from your cruel world and take care of you if you would let me do so." he said and planted a kiss on Miku's hands. Miku blushed when he did it then she remembered something.

_could it be that he is the one that will take me away for real ? could he really be my savior?_

Miku smiled with tears flowing down from her eyes. Kaito flustered when he saw Miku was crying, but Miku pulled him into a hug.

"You finally found me. For so long I've waited for you, now you're finally here. Please do take care of me." Kaito felt as if it was the happiest moment of his life, he finally succeded in getting the girl he likes so bad. Kaito then hugged her back tightly.

Kaito sent Miku to her new home. Basically it's one of Kaito's house.

"waaah ? is this your house Kaito ?" asked Miku excitedly.

"ah ! y-yeah !" Kaito said while scratching the back of his head.

"waaah ! it's so nice and big. There's a garden too. It might be so nice living in a house like this." she commented.

"You like it ?"

"mm." Miku nodded. "if only my house could be like this." she whispered.

"Why would you wish if you already have it?"

"huh? what do you mean?" Kaito smiled and snapped. in an instant the doors opened and revealed 5 maids and 5 butlers who said in chorus.

"welcome home Young Master."

"uhh , I would like to introduce your Ojou-sama. She'll be staying here from now on." and she signalled Miku to come close. Miku, not being so used to lots of people was fidgeting as she introduced herself.

"uhh.. I'm Hatsune Miku.. please take care of me."

"Welcome Hatsune-sama."

"oh! Miku is just fine." she said as she waved her hands in front and flustering. The maids were quite shocked never have they called their masters with only their names.

"uhh.. hatsu-" the head butler tried to say something but Miku cut him.

"please ? think of it that I'm just one of you guys. okay?"

everyone looked at Kaito with expressions telling him what-do-we-do-now.

"please just grant her request after all she is your lady now."

"as you wish Miku-sama." they said and bowed. Miku bowed back at them. Kaito's servants wasn't used to the way how Miku treats them but they like her kindness.

"ah! I almost forgot. I also have another gift for you.

"w-what ?" Miku asked nervously and excitedly.

"there !" Kaito pointed something behind Miku. She turned around and saw Luka smiling at her. Gladness overflowed from Miku in the form of tears. As they call it " tears of joy ". She jumped at Luka and hugged her tightly.

" Luka-neechan ! "

" hey ! Miku ! "

"w-what are you doing here ?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

" you should thank Kaito-sama, he was the one who got me from Lily to serve as your personal maid." Luka bowed down in front of Miku "it'd be my honor to serve you again Miku-sama." Miku cupped Luka's cheeks and made her raise her head.

"you never were my servant.. but my best friend." then smiled awefully sweet.

" Miku-sama." was the only words that Luka managed to say because of her overflowing happiness. Miku then walked up to Kaito.

" uhh .. thank you for everything. Are you going to stay here also ?"

" I'll be staying at my other house, but don't worry, My other house is just around here."

"ah ! then can Luka-neechan stay in my room?"

" Miku-sama !"

"Pleaseeee?" pleaded Miku. while Kaito being so week against Miku's cuteness agreed and convinced Luka to just stay in Miku's room.

"ahh~~ I can't win against her anyway. She's my Lady afterall." agreed Luka.

" everythings settled then Miku." said Kaito happily. "I'll be going ahead then." Kaito then turned around to leave.

"wait!" Miku screamed. "uhh .. would you want to spend the night here ? I bet it'll be fun" Miku said while fidgeting. Kaito smiled so happily. "why wouldn't I ?" he whispered.

_this is it! she might want to do IT ! uwaaa ! I'm so lucky !_

"hmm? you said something ?"

"ah ! I said okay if you want me to."

"Then can we play all night ? I want to at least remember this day full of joyful moments." she said full of innocence.

_WHAT ! she just wants to play games ?_

"T_T she just wants to play games .. uhuhuhu" he whimpered softly.

"Something wrong?" Miku asked

"No , nothing .. I-It'll be fun." he said with a fake smile.

"Then I'm going to my room to unpack my things.. thank you!" and she leaned in close to Kaito and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Kaito blushed strawberry red and hid behind the couch because of too much happiness and closeness of Miku and him. One of his servants saw him do that and giggled at his actions, Kaito heard her giggle and turned to her.

"What's so funny ?" he asked while still blushing. His sudden question startled the servant and answered him flustering.

"uhhh .. uhh .. It's because .. you seemed different with Miku-sama's presence.. It's the first time I saw you act so childishly yet innocently.. That's why I thought that Miku-sama must be amazing, to actually change a once bachelor guy like you .. that thought made me .. uhh .. giggle .. sorry." she then bowed her head.

" Was I really acting ... that .. way ?" the servant just nodded in response to his question. Kaito placed his hands on his forehead.

"really , I don't know what happened to me when I met that girl. It just happened all of a sudden. Why am I like this ? I don't want her to get hurt and I don't want to just play and fool around with her." the servant smiled and asked.

"Do you get this throbbing feeling whenever your too close to her?"

"y-yeah.."

"Do you want to hug her tight whenever she looks so cute?"

"yeah!"

"then without a doubt, you are inlove with Miku-sama, young master." she said as she clasped her hands.

"Wh-what ?" he screamed and jumped on his sit. It was just then that Miku came down with Luka behind her. She was wearing her usual dresses, a frilly cyan-colored dress, she looks just like a real princess. Kaito blushed and felt everything that the servant said was the symptom of being inlove. Miku felt awkward because of Kaito's stare.

"uhh .. D-Do I look weird ? Is there something on my face ?" asked Miku worriedly.

"ah ! no, it's just that in here we usually don't use that kind of clothes." he said as he looked Miku again from head to toe.

"ah ? so you mean this ?" and Luka took Miku's frilly dress and revealed a shirt and a skirt. "kyaaa" Miku screamed when Luka took her dress off. "is it more appropriate ?" Luka said smirking. Kaito nose-bled at the sight of Miku in short skirt and fainted smiling like an idiot.

"WHAA - ! KAITO !"screamed Miku

_what a pervert .. grr! Len-sama is much better than you , I know he greatly respects Miku.._ thought Luka. Luka then went out of the room and changed her clothes. she went back to the living room and saw Kaito pillowing Miku's laps and smiling happily while Miku treats his nose. Luka cleared her throat, then Miku and Kaito's attention diverted to her.

"Miku-sama , May I go out for a while."

"okay , but don't take long okay ? be back as soon as possible." Miku said cutely. Luka smiled and assured her to do so. Luka then turned to Kaito and shot a glare at him then turned around to leave.

"have fun you stupid pervert, you might lose the chance to do so." she whispered and took a piece of paper with scribblings on it.

"this is HIS address right?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Y : so that's all .. please review guys ..<strong>

**M : oh ! by the way Yumii doesn't own us .. we're just friends ..**

**L : yeah .. but seriously .. Luka seemed a bit scary there .. HAHA**

**Luka : *hits Len's head* say it again and I'll create a faucet on your throat .. *menacing aura***

**Y : anyways , please review guys ..**


	5. Negotiations and First Day in School

**Y : Chapter 5 !**

**M : whoa !**

**L : quite a hardworking girl, aren't we?**

**Y : hehe *fidget* not so .. anyway , let's not take it long .. here you go .. CHAPTER 5, please have fun reading it.**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Luka kept walking around the place looking for the address that she got. Luka did some research while Miku, Lily and Kaito were talking in the living room.

* flashback *

She went back to the place where Miku and Len usually meets. then she proceeded to downtown and searched for Len. She passed by an old lady having a flowershop.

"uhh .. excuse me ? do you know a boy that has a cute face , blond hair , and tied into a ponytail ?"

"do you mean Kagamine Len ? of course I know him, he's known here in our town, not only is he handsome but kind and helpful too." said the old lady smiling.

"then do you know where he lives?"

"yes , just three streets away from here."

"oh ! thank you !"

"by the way miss , you can't make it. they've just passed by here and bought some flowers, i think they must have gone to the cemetery to visit their mother that passed away. Maybe they're returning to Tokyo."

"w-what ? T-Tokyo ?"

"yeah , after their mother passed away, someone adopted them and they moved to Tokyo , only in summers do they return here."

"I see, do you know where they might be living ?"

"I think it was this." then the old lady scribbled something on a paper.

"w-wait , how are you sure that this is their house ?"

"ohohoho , you know what girls can do for someone they admire right?" then the old lady blushed and smiled pervertedly. Luka's eyes twitched, she bowed and gave thanks quickly and left.

_Fan girls can be a bit scary sometimes, like stalkers .. but the important thing is they really were meant to be .. please do not let Miku be married to the wrong person._ Luka thought while running home.

* end of flashback *

"lucky me , I asked a fan girl of him." Luka then stopped in front of a simple and a not-so-big house.

"this must be his house." she walked towards the gate of the house and pushed the doorbell, suddenl she heard a scream.

"kyaaa !"

"w-what was that?"

Luka pushed the gate and surprisingly it wasn't locked.

"what if it is a rapist?" she whispered then dashed towards tge house and banged it opened. She saw Len on top of another blond girl, holding her hands and pinning her down to the floor.

"uhh .. t-this .." and without thinking she threw her hardest punch at Len. Len flew aback and collapsed on the floor.

"yeah !" the girl then pumped her fists. "that was a nice punch !" she said. Luka then turned to the girl and held her shoulders.

"are you okay? did he do something to you?" Luka asked worriedly.

"Oh ! I'm fine, I'm fine." she said and waved her hands in front of her face. Luka sighed in relief.

"he won't kill me anyway because he's my TWIN BROTHER." Luka's eyes widened at her remarks and pointed at the collapsed Len.

"h-he's your twin?" she turned to Len then to Rin.

_they really do look a like._

"I thought he was harrassing you .." then her hands trembled while pointing at Rin.

"Idiot ! why would I harrass her ? She took my necklace that's why I pinned her down to get it back." Len said as he sat down holding his swelling cheeks because of the punch.

"Then when I heard her scream.."

"oh ! that was me falling off the staircase." said Rin while laughing and rubbing her head that hit the ground. Luka felt ashamed and bowed in front of Len. The same way when he met Miku.

"I'm so sorry for mistaking you as a pervert."

"nah ! it's fine already."

"no, I am deeply sorry."

_she .. acts like Miku .. what could she be doing right now._

"I said it's fine , who are you anyway?"

"ah ? you don't remember me ?"

"hmm .. now that I look closely, you do look familiar. have I seen you somewhere ?"

Luka took out a ring necklace that looks identical to Miku's necklace that is in Len's possesion.

"I suppose you found a necklace that looks like this but has a cyan gem right ?"

"yeah, was it yours?"

"no, it was Miku's"

"whaa- ? so you were that girl who came and warned Miku ? but you're hair was quite short at that time."

"Ah ? because it was tied up."

"so how did you know that I have this necklace and my address."

"regarding the necklace I did it on purpose, so that I can immediately point you out and because I believe that you were the man we've been looking for. and about your address , trust me , you won't want to know it." she explained. Len just shrugged and asked Luka to explain further about the necklace.

"Actually I practiced fortune-telling before I met Miku. then as I hasten myself to be a good fortune-teller Miku passed by. She always appears in my dreams and in it she was crying asking for help but when I first saw her she was smiling happily and was running. She was still at the age of 4 or 5 at that time."

"was she wearing this frilly dress with white linings? and the back of her dress was quite dirty."

"yeah , if I remember it correctly her hair was tangled at that time too."

_ah ! so they met after we met._ thought Len.

"well continuing with the story. I instantly knew it was her because of her teal orbs and teal hair. I called her then she turned to me I tried looking into her future but all I saw was a boy with blue eyes that was staring at her and was reaching out his hand to her as she was crying. I took out a charm and gave it to her. I told her to not remove it ever. that charm was this necklace. it glows when the two is close in distance." then Len took the necklace from Rin's knuckles. It was certainly glowing.

"I used this to find her and used this again to find you. the real purpose of this ring was to find the man I saw that day when I took a glimpse of her future."

"so how does this work?"

"uhhh .. I forgot .. HAHAHA .." then Len and Rin laughed too and stopped.

"WHAAA - ?" Len shouted.

"b-but that's not my purpose of coming here." Luka backed up flustering

"then WHAT ?"

"well, I told you that I believe you are that man right? I came here to tell you my plan to confirm if I am really right. when the school starts you must do everything to make Miku fall for you maybe on that time we'll finally confirm if you really are that person, make sure she falls for you because right now-" Luka was cut when the time limit she set herself was already over. She then stood up and turned around to leave and ran.

"wait !" Len yelled. "what ? what's wrong right now?"

"she mistook someone as that guy!" she shouted while running. "please steal her back." then she vanished after turning left on the block.

"what ? but she was never mine to begin with , how would I steal her back?" he murmured to himself.

"this Miku, does she have a long teal hair?" asked Rin who was behind him.

"yeah, how did you know ?"

"well, I saw a girl who usually goes to your hidden place, and she's humming a song that sounds so familiar. if I am correct I think it is 'last night good night' .." Rin said while trying to remember the song. Len was silenced, for all those years that he didn't went home, Miku remembered the song that he hummed when they first met.

"haha .. but that's quite impossible. Only mom knows that song right ? hahaha .. maybe I just heard it wrong."

"no .." Len said immediately "she heard that song when I hummed it, she must have remembered it." Len said while looking at the sky. "I'll do what it takes to be the man she saw that day." he whispered. Luka didn't bother to knock at all since she was sure Miku could be sleeping right now. She hanged her coat, made her way to her room and passed by the living room feeling all sore and numb from walking round and round searching for his house. She headed for the kitchen to grab a snack, before reaching the kitchen, she passed by the staircase, looked up, smiled and thought

_she must be snoring right now._ she giggled at the thought.

_it must be nice if I can hear Miku snore at least once._ she then continued to walk to the kitchen. She closed her eyes trying to withstand the sore, She heard a hum and instantly her eyelids flew open. The voice was too familiar to her like she can point it out even when a chorus joins it.

"Miku .." she voiced out but rather soft.

"mm.." but somehow it still caught the girl's attention and turned to her. "Oh ! Luka-neechan! okaeri !" then the girl stood up in excitement and jumped at her.

"Wh-why are you still awake ?"

"Because .. you are late with your promised time and you really need to have a piece of my mind! hmmp." she blurted out and turned away pouting.

"Y-You can't be .. did you .. wait for my return?" Luka asked so shocked. The tealette jerked at her question, never did she display her affections towards anyone but usagi-chan, Until Len came and broke it. Len had been the first one to see her soft side and now she just displayed it infront of Luka. She was somehow a bit embarrased and tried concealing it with a comeback that was bound to fail.

"I-I d-didn't .. I-I coincidentally stayed up quite late because I had fun eating that soft, yummy, cold thing." she said stuttering and pointed at the chocolate ice cream that Kaito bought for her. She was a bit red that Luka found it so cute that she can't help but pet her. She placed her hands on her head and petted her gently.

"okay, okay .. now , can I join you for a midnight snack then?" She said smiling. It was Miku's first time to be petted and it felt nice. After Luka proceeded to the table she gently touched her head and smiled sweetly.

_that .. was warm .._ she thought. after being lost in a daze for a moment she then walked toward the table and ate the ice cream with Luka.

"by the way, where's Kaito?" Luka asked all of a sudden.

"oh ! uhh , he's sleeping already."

"I see." Luka said returning to the ice cream. "ah ! Miku , tomorrow you'll be attending school already."

"heeee ? but I've always been home-schooled so why now ?"

"hmm .. dont you want to make friends?" Luka asked smirking. She knows her better than anyone, She is craving for affection from friends so much and that goes without saying.

"eh .. uhh .. I-I want to .." she said then lowered her head to hide her blush.

"mmmm.. you are soooo cuteee.." Luka said and hugged Miku tightly and kept rubbing her cheeks with Miku's cheeks like a cat.

"uhh .. T-Thank you.."

"Well, better rest now, tomorrow will be your first day in a school." Luka said as she broke the hug and dragged Miku to her room.

(o^^)o NEXT DAY o(^^o)

As usual Luka got up early and woke Miku up. Miku rose up from her slumber and took her bath. She searched for her dress but all that she saw was a short skirt and a white top.

"Luka-neechan , where are my clothes ?" she asked from the bathroom.

"It's there." Luka responded.

"but .. but this is a short skirt."

"exactly.."

Miku stared at the piece of cloth infront of her then hesitatingly wore it. After changing she then went out of the bathroom.

"It looks good on you."

"when did you sew this, and isn't it a bit short?" she said turning around and pulling the hems of the skirt down.

"I can't help it that's the rules. It should be that short."Luka said walking up to Miku and placed a red ribbon below the shirt's collar that serves as their necktie.

"okay ! all set, let's go then?"

"to where?"

"to your school." Luka said confused.

"my school? do I have one?" Miku said innocently. Luka hit her head gently.

"you still are half-asleep, aren't you?"

"oww ... oh! yes ! school !" Miku then got her comb and untie her hair.

"Luka-neechan, I want you to dye my hair with black."

"what? but your hair is just fine."

"please just do it." Luka can't resist her, she's her lady and it seemed like an absolute order. She then dyed her hair. It turned to all black. She then passed a comb to Luka.

"please braid my hairs too Luka-neechan." Luka still confused just followed Miku's orders and braided her hair. After a while when she was done Miku grabbed a spectacle, although it's just a regular lens.

"okay all set." she said with a thumbs up. Luka giggled.

"are you joking with me?we dont have enough time for it you know?"

she then approached Miku and took off the spectacles.

"just this is fine. Trust me with this, one day is enough for you to be the most popular girl in the school." she said while holding Miku's shoulder facing the mirror. Miku took Luka's hands and stood up with a dark expression on her face. "I'll be leaving now." Miku said, grabbed her specs and walked out of the room but before leaving the room she stopped by the door.

"You must have forgotten my sufferings in my elementary years, the reason why I choosed being home-schooled." she said not turning around, Luka jerked upon remembering Miku when she was still a child, being called a child of misfortune because of her unusual hair and eye color, but her mother always comfort her saying "it's very beautiful that even flowers would envy." and smiled so sweetly but because of a certain accident her mother died rescuing her, and so that accident strengthen the beliefs of the other people that she really was a child of misfortune, and since that time Miku's nearly perfect life became hell. She got a witch-like mother and a devilish sister, she got confined in her own house and was treated almost like a servant and much worst her freedom was taken away. Luka looked away as she remembered those times.

"Dont worry I wont relive that pain again. Besides, I dont like standing out, as much as possible I dont want anyone to know me." she turned around to face Luka and smiled happily, reassuring Luka that she's fine. Luka clutched her long maid skirt and walked to Miku's dresser. She opened the drawer and took out a tiny round box and gave it to Miku.

"here, you might want this , actually that's mine, i think you might want to use it." she said as she handed the box. Miku opened the box and it revealed a pair of transparent but with a black color iris.

"what is this?" Miku raised an eyebrow.

"that is known as contact lenses, it changes your eye color when you wear it."

"really ?" asked Miku excitedly.

"yeah, here let me put it on for you." then Miku passed the box back to Luka. After a couple of minutes they finally put it on Miku's eyes, the once beautiful teal orbs were now a pair of clear ebony orbs. Miku felt delighted when her once burden can be hidden now, she need not to be afraid to be mistreated again.

"I'm all ready. Let's go ?" Miku smiled

"okay." Luka took her things and followed Miku to downstairs. Kaito wasn't there already since he left early.

"I wonder what my school would be like." Miku said as she looked up in the sky.

_I hope I can find many friends._

Luka stopped at the front gate of the school and turned to Miku who was trembling with fear.

_I-I dont know anyone from this school and I-I dont know how to approach them, what should I do? what should I do?"_

Luka noticed her shiver, she handed Miku's things to her and held her shoulders.

"breathe in slowly and relax." she whispered. Miku did as she was told then Luka smiled.

"okay that's good." she then gave Miku a little push and said "you can do it, dont worry." Miku was then able to move although it was still a bit unstable she's still able to manage though, she then searched for the faculty office.

"faculty office .. faculty office .." she mumbled to herself while looking up at the signboards in every room she passes by. She wasn't paying attention to her way at all which was the reason she bumped into a girl with a strange white bow on her head.

"ahh .. ahh .. s-so-sorry .. I-I wasn't paying attention at all .. I'm so sorry." she said flustering and kept on bowing down.

"I-It's fine" answered Rin sweat-dropping.

_what a very kind girl, but weird at the same time though. she kinda resemble that weird lady that trespassed on our house the other day._ Rin then continued to walk away.

"faculty office .. " She heard Miku whisper.

"hey!" she called out to Miku

"y-yes ?" Miku turned around looking so terrified.

"Are you heading to the faculty office?"

"uhh .. y-yeah .." Miku said shivering.

"then let's go together? Im heading there anyway." Rin pointed the other way and smiled. Miku relaxed a bit when she smiled and followed her. not long enough they finally reached the faculty office. Rin tried to open the door but Miku stopped her.

"wait !"

"why ?" Rin asked confused. Miku pointed at the door with a serious look on her face.

"you haven't knocked the door." Rin sweat-dropped again at her remarks.

"o-okay." Rin then knocked on the door.

_she's too disciplined. what kind of a devil did it too her, I must ask it whosoever it is to discipline Len._

"yes?" called from the inside.

"uhh .. sumimasen sensei, is Miki-sensei inside?"

"yes, come in." Rin opened the door and approached a red-haired teacher.

"Miki-sensei , you called for me?"

"uhh .. yes, I want you to assist your new classmate.. ah! it seems you two have met already, I would want you to tour her on the grounds on your breaks okay?"

"oh ! okay, sounds fine to me." she said and turned to Miku.

"hey! I'm Rin Kagamine, call me Rin." she said extending her arms to shake hands with her.

"uhh .. I-I'm Miku Hatsune, please call me Miku." she said and met Rin's hands with her hands still trembling.

_she has the same surname as Len .. Len, what could he be doing now?_

"I hope we'll become the best of friends." she said cheerfully. Miku's eyes widen in surprise and lowered her head to hide her blush and the tears that we're threatening to fall.

"Alright! Let's go to the classroom then?" Miki said after clapping her hands.

"hai !" Rin responded cheerfully. and so the three of them went together to their room. Rin went in first, Miki-sensei then followed.

"Good Morning everyone!" the class stood up and bowed.

"Good Morning Miki-sensei." the class chorused.

"Ok, everyone take your sits cause I'll be introducing your new classmate." everyone did as what they we're told. Miki then signalled Miku to come in. Miku, although trembling went inside slowly.

"class, this is your new classmate." Miki-sensei introduced. "okay, introduce yourself please."

"uhmm .. I-Im Hatsune Miku, please take care of me." she said and bowed. Len who wasn't interested at all, quickly turned towards the new student after he heard the name.

_ahh .. it wasn't her, how could she be here anyway .. stupid me .. they just have the same name .._ he thought and looked outside of the window again.

"okay .. your seat is .. hmm" whispered Miki-sensei. "ah ! there beside Rin Kagamine." Miku instantly found Rin because of her bow that stands out a lot, there was an empty seat beside her. Before proceeding to her seat, she bowed to Miki-sensei as her sign of gratitude. Miku walked on the aisle when her eyes landed on the person sitting infront of her, Len.

"uhh .. ano .. konnichiwa." She said to Len. Len stared at her then back outside. "yeah, konnichiwa." Miku was quite shocked with Len's cold attitude. she lowered her head and proceeded to her seat behind him.

_what is this? why do I feel restless? why isn't my heart settling down? and much more it kinda hurts._ Len thought.

"it's fine." Miku heard Rin beside her say. "he's usually cold to girls." Rin said while smiling apologetically.

"I see."

_maybe he just doesn't recognize me, how would he even recognize me. _ Miku smiled sadly. Len took a glance at Miku sitting behind him.

_she doesn't look like Miku at all. She has black hair and eyes, she's wearing spectacles and her hair is braided. there's no way she can be Miku. Then that lady really did just pranked with me. _

Len diverted his attention to the teacher. After a few hours it was time for Lunch. Rin approached Miku.

"Let's go? we'll be touring the school grounds." Miku stood up and followed Rin. They were touring the school when they passed by the Music Room. Miku went in without Rin knowing and Rin kept blabbering like an Idiot when she turned around Miku wasn't there already. while Miku on the music room found a piano, she was quite talented when it comes with the piano. She opened it and sat. and started playing it.

* just as I wake up, this morning I had one person on my mind, yes it was you. I had my hair cut so you would notice me and ask me about my new style. I wear my favorite pleated skirt and placed hairclips so nicely when I stepped to tell myself today is the day you'll see me in a new way. Melting- * Miku was cut when she heard the doors of the music room open, she turned to the person who opened it and revealed a very surprised Len.

"You .. you have a very wonderful voice .. " Len said surprised. Miku flustered and stood up.

"I-Im sorry.. I-I just want to play the piano, I'm so sorry." Miku apologized.

"oh ! Dont worry about that. I'm sorry if I acted cold towards you this morning. It's just that .. I don't really like girls."

"I know." Miku replied smiling.

"eh ?" Len confused.

"you told me. you hate them because of your past right?"

"how did you-?" Len was cut when Rin banged the door open.

"Miku , I found you." Rin said happily, Rin then turned to Len.

"what are you doing to her Len?" Rin asked glaring at him.

"H-Hey I wasn't-" Len was cut when Miku interrupted.

"He didn't do anything wrong Rin. Come on? were not yet done touring the grounds." Miku said smiling.

"O-Okay .. Len don't you dare try.." Rin said before vanishing in the door.

"Why does she know why I hate girls? could it be she really is Miku?" whispered Len as he clutched the ring hidden below his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Y : please tell me if you find mistakes in it and I'll try to adjust it.<strong>

**M : again, yumii don't own us .. we are just friends ..**

**L : anyway please review before Rin comes up.**

**R : hey ! I heard my name.**

**LY : anyway , please review guys.**


	6. Our Song,Our World,Our Life

**Y : whooo ! why is it that ideas pop in my head in the middle of the night ?**

**L : you might be a nocturnal ..**

**M : are you yumii ?**

**Y : oh~~ don't ask me Miku , even I don't know .. well , putting that thought aside let us start the story.**

**M : okay everyone ! here is chapter 6 !**

**AUTHOR**

A few weeks has already passed by and Len still doesn't have any clue about the real identity of Hatsune Miku, but bit by bit he's talking to Miku a little. Spring Festival is just around the corner. The time to search for the new prince and princess of the school. It was an event everyone looked forward too, but Len as well as Miku wasn't interested at all. They just kept on listening to their classmates gossip about who to vote.

"why don't you join Rin ?" asked Miku. Rin jerked up at Miku's sudden suggestion and flustered.

"No no no no .. I mean .. It's not within my territory , you know .. my capabilities ? I'm not suited for those kind of events." Rin said waving her hands in front then turned back to her paper works.

"I see." Miku too turned back to her paper works. "It would be a waste if you just keep it hidden .. your beauty I mean." Miku turned to her and smiled. Somehow she's getting the hang of it, she's not having some casualties by far, and she doesn't stand out at all. Rin turned to her with a tiny hint of blush and returned to the papers again. Miku then felt a sudden chill that made her jerk. She looked around her trying to look for its reason. Rin noticed her doing this.

"Miku, is something wrong ?" Miku turned to her and smiled trying to hide her anxiety and shook her head.

"n-nothing, shall we go to the library to continue our papers?" Miku said with traces of sweat on her forehead.

"Okay!" Rin said cheerfully as usual. Miku went out first while Rin was busy clearing her things. Miku stood in the hallway and stared at the cherry blossom.

"As always you bloom so beautifully Sakura." then she smiled. When suddenly a girl wearing unusual outfit(like her dress before entering the school) passed by her with a long blonde hair flowing behind her, that was tied into a ponytail but pushed on the side. She shivered with fright and anguish mixed together when she realized who it was, Neru, her devilish step-sister. Neru stopped when she passed by Miku.

"ara ara ara, do I know you? you seem familiar to me."

_why? why? why of all times now? why does she have to appear before me now that I have start to live a peaceful life? _she thought while she shivered.

"Did you hear me? wait, you really seem familiar." then she moved closer to her.

_Anyone, please, help me._

"don't you see ? she's annoyed of you. Leave her alone." a voice overlapped the sound of Miku's rapid heartbeats. Miku opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see a clear vision of the one who saved her.

"Oh my! Please forgive the rudeness in my voice when I asked you." She said and turned to the person who saved Miku, Len. She curtsied and began introducing herself.

"My name is Neru, Akita Neru. I have known you for so long Len, Kagamine Len. Longer than you have known Miku." she said with eyes trying to seduce a man. Len eyes widened in shock and asked.

"How do you know about me and Miku? and how did you know about my name?"

"I believe this is not the right place for us to have a conversation regarding that." Neru said as she looked around them and stared at Miku. Len turned to Miku too.

"what's wrong with having her here."

"it is clearly bad manners-" Neru was cut by Miku.

"It's fine." Len turned to her. "you go talk, I need to go to the library anyways.. uhh .. see ya" and with that Miku dashed off.

"wait !" but Len was too late, Miku was far already and will never be turning back. Len turned back to Neru with eyes that are telling her that he demands an answer.

"hmm .. quite the impatient character are we? but it's still fine."

"I repeat, how did you know about me and Miku?"

"well, I always follow her and monitor her every move. I was tasked to do that often I also saw the time when you and Miku first met, you were quite lost when she appeared."

"who gave you the authority to monitor someone's life. Miku isn't a criminal that needs to be supervised all the time."

"my mother."

"t-then it means ..."

"Yes, I am her sister. No, to be precise I am her younger STEP-SISTER." she said.

_Don't tell me they're the ones who keeps Miku at the mansion? and leave her lonely? but why? _ Len thought while still frozen at Neru's words. Then Rin appeared all of a sudden "Len~~ ! have you seen Mik-? *gasp* you !" Rin exclaimed and pointed at Neru while Neru stood frozen upon seeing Rin. "You we're Len's stalker right? And I saw you pushing that green girl which made her get stuck in the bushes right? yes, I can never forget that evil face of yours." Neru trembled; well lucky enough for her, Miku's ex-butler, Gakupo, appeared.

"Neru-jousama, we need to go now." he said as he bowed to her.

"Okay," she then turned to Len and placed her ribbon tie on Len's neck and planted a kiss on his cheeks. "I'll be looking forward to our days as classmates, Len-sama." she said with those seductive eyes of hers.

"what the heck .. did she just say classmates? heck I'll be in trouble that way."

"Anyway, putting that flirt aside, have you seen Miku?" Rin said

"uhh .. yeah .. She ran away, but if I remember correctly she went to the library." Len said softly, worry reflected in Len's blue eyes. Rin smiled in defeat and happiness.

_To actually think that that introverted girl could actually soften that cold heart of his._

"You're worried aren't you?" Rin said placing her hands on her hips and acting all high and mighty. Len turned a bit red and turned to Rin.

"n-no .. i-it's just that .. she kinda seem so scared when she was talking to that girl a while ago." Len explained.

"Oh ! ..." Rin paused. "Shoot ! Miku has a phobia of crowdy places." Then Rin dashed out towards Library.

"what ?" Len followed Rin. Len is quite good with athletics too so he easily catches up with Rin. "What do you mean?"

"Onii-chan , please help me find Miku, I bet she's really scared right now. She has a phobia with crowdy places. Let's split up , you go look over there, I'll go here."

"okay." Len agreed without hesitating a bit. They kept on looking for Miku but still couldn't find her. While Miku in her hiding place kept on crying.

"what do I do? I dashed out here instead of the library. why do I have to be in this situation? I'll never get over with my phobia this way." she said between her sobs. "ouch, the contact lenses are coming undone." she said when she felt it.

_No one's here anyway, better take it off, it'll hurt later on._

she took the lenses off and placed them in the tiny box again. she stayed on her hiding place and felt so hopeless when she heard a hum. it sounded the same as the song she heard when she met Len.

"wait .. this is .. Len's voice .." She stood up as if forgetting about her phobia and went outside the stock room for sports equipment and saw Len in front of it smiling so sweetly to her.

_I missed this clear vision of his face so much._

Miku leaped to Len.

"Len!~" and sobbing yet again. "thank you .. thank you for finding me"

_Just now she called me with my given name right? she seemed like Miku when she called my name. The warmness that I felt that time, it was still here all this time._ Len thought as he embraced Miku and comforted her. Len looked down at Miku when she gazed at him. He saw a pair of teal orbs instead of ebony orbs.

"Hatsune-san .. your eyes.. " Len said not sure what to say. Miku then broke free from the hug and turned away.

"uhh .. uhmm .. the truth is -" Miku was cut when she heard a distant voice calling for her.

"Miku~~~" Rin called for her.

"Rin-chan! you looked for me too?"

"of course you dummy. I was soooo worried when I remembered that you have a phobia with crowdy places." Rin said gasping for air. As they were talking, Len was over confused.

_Why does she have teal eyes? could it be I was really decieved after all this time? could she really be Miku ?_

While Len was still lost in thought, Rin kept on calling his attention until she smacked Len's head.

"what the heck are you day dreaming about? were going home now. It's almost night time." Rin said already annoyed. Miku stared at them and found them so cute.

_They get along pretty well. _She giggled. Rin and Len's attention were diverted to her. Len kinda blushed while Rin exclaimed.

"You should laugh more often, you look beautiful when you do that. right? Len?" Miku blushed at Rin's statement and turned to Len waiting for his answer.

"we-well , I .. think so .." Len answered averting his eyes. Len's words made Miku blush more. Then suddenly Luka arrived.

"Miku-sama, It's getting late already." Then Luka looked up to see the person with Miku.

"ahhh!" the twins both exclaimed.

"the trespasser!" Len said.

"my savior!" Rin said.

then both of them approached her.

"what are you doing here?" Len

"Thank you so much for saving me." Rin

"wa-wait .. can't you ask me one by one?" Luka said sweat-dropping.

"You know them, Luka-neechan?" Miku asked all of a sudden causing a silence to prevail.

"Luka-neechan?" Len said raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, she's my Luka-neechan." Miku said innocently.

"then that means you-" Len said, his eyes softening with gladness.

"I told ya right? she'll be here." Luka whispered to him. Len jerked and blushed a bit then Luka ran to Miku.

"we must get home quick." Luka told Miku.

"why? something wrong?" Miku asked.

"I heard Lily and Neru's here in tokyo. I bet it'll just be a matter of time when they'll discover you're in this school." Luka said frantically. Miku nodded and ran with Luka.

"wait." Len called. Miku just waved goodbye to them.

"there's always a tomorrow my dear twin.. but to actually think that the person you miss so much is the one who was always there beside you."

"wait .. you already know that she was Miku? the girl I met at our hometown?"

"yes, I knew it eversince she I met her."

"how did-"

"how did I know? Simple, I know when someone uses contacts and dyes. when I passed by her the first time I smelled something familiar and her eyes seemed blurry. that was when I knew she really is Hatsune Miku, your little princess." Rin interrupted him and winked at him.

"then why did you never tell me?"

"uhh .. because I know you noticed it already but you're not that sure. am I right?" Rin asked smirking.

"wow~~ nice deductions Rin. you'll be a great detective. I'm glad that she really was Miku." Len said as he looked up in the skies that is nearing dark.

"Come on, leave your daydreaming again when we get home." Rin said playfully and ran ahead of him.

"h-hey ! wait!"

╰（￣▽￣）╭ Next Day ╰（￣▽￣）╭

the next morning Miku didn't show up, she was absent the whole day.

"why is she absent today?" Rin shared her thoughts to Len.

"Maybe something came up. Problems I mean. Don't you remember when Luka arrived she said something to Miku so frantically. I wonder what's wrong." Len said his eyes not leaving the cherry blossoms floating down. Len stood up and walked to their classroom's door.

"Len, where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Rooftop, I need fresh air." Len said without turning to Rin. when Len opened the door, it revealed Luka in a white Lab coat.

"Skipping Classes I see." Len jerked when he heard Luka's voice and raised his head.

"W-where's Miku?" Len blurted out. Luka was quite shocked with him and smiled.

"I made her rest for a while." Luka answered him calmly.

"why? what happened to her?" Len asked worriedly. Rin then smacked his head.

"Dummy, and here I thought that you understand her more than I do. hmpf. yesterday was really a shock to her, remember?" Rin said annoyed.

"I see .." answered Len softly. "anyway, why are you in a white lab coat?"

"Oh ! I'm your new infirmary doctor."

"heee ?" the twins both exclaimed. "but why?" Rin asked.

"well, I need to keep an eye on Miku's surroundings and protect her as well as try to figure out how to activate the ring. Any way I brought one for the two of you." Then she took out a glowing yellow gem in a ring and an orange one.

"waaa~~ Thank you." Rin exclaimed. Len clutched the ring below his shirt.

"Then that'll only mean that I need to let go of Miku's ring right?"

"Yeah, I need to return it to Miku. That ring serves as her lucky charm and protector. It will keep her safe from harm. You do want to protect her right?" Luka said sarcastically and Len had no other choice but to take the ring. He took the yellow one and Rin took the orange. He then removed Miku's ring from his neck and gave it to Luka.

"Thank you." Luka said to Len.

"from whom do you want to protect Miku from?" asked Rin all of a sudden. Luka didn't have the chance to answer her when she saw Neru coming close to them. She's currently in Len, Miku and Rin's class. She suddenly clinged to Len.

"Hi Len! oh! my my , if it isn't Luka. where is my dear sister? surprisingly, you're not tailing her." Neru said smirking. Luka made a disgusted face and ignored her. She turned away and left.

"ara ara, what a dispicable manners. Anyway, Let's eat Lunch together Len?" Neru said acting all sweet and cute. Len turned to his twin sister and made a face that needs help. Rin understood it immediately and grabbed Len's right arm.

"come on Len, we still need to buy our lunch."

"ah ! y-yeah .." then Len followed his sister. When they are far enough from Neru whose still standing, irritated. Len let out a sigh of relief. Rin turned to her brother and asked him suddenly.

"why don't you just shrug her away?"

"hmm ?" Len looked at Rin and answered her. "I did, but she keeps on pushing herself into me. Naturally girls would feel bad when someone acts so cold to them right? but this girl, she keeps on doing it, bugging me, bothering me, getting my attention. It's kinda irritating you know?"

"Then tell it to her frankly."

"but, it will hurt her right?"

"who do you prefer to get hurt? Miku? or that Akita girl? because I'm telling you Len, if Miku sees this kind of events tomorrow, you're gonna regret it." Len jerked at Rin's words, Her eyes were full of seriousness.

/ She's right, If Miku sees that kind of thing, she'll surely misunderstand it. /

"Yosh ! I'll need your help tomorrow sis." Len said tapping Rin shoulders.

"Okay, okay , whatever you say. Oh! and don't forget, tomorrow is the festival."

"why? what's wrong with the festival?"

"Nothing, they say it's bad luck to break a girl's heart on a festival, something terrible might happen." Rin said. There was silence between the two of them, then Rin turned to her brother to ask what happened. Len kinda froze at her statement.

"oh ! I'm not scaring you, you scaredy cat. It's just superstitions anyway." Rin said waving her hands in front of her, trying to brush away the idea in Len's mind.

"b-but, what if it really is true?"

"Daijoubo, nothing bad will happen." Rin assured Len. After Class hours Rin went into the infirmary.

"Luka-sensei." she said when she knocked.

"yes?"

"It's Rin, Can I come in?"

"sure." answered Luka from the room. Rin opened the door and saw Luka on her desk.

"what's wrong?" Luka smiled.

"Is Miku really just taking a break off the day?"

"yeah. Actually, I made her sing all night."

"hee? but why?"

"I guess, that's what I usually do to take her mind off the things that scared her during the day. When she sings, she kinda relaxes so that's why." Luka explained. "you're worried about her, aren't you?"

"y-yeah .. I mean, I like Miku. She's sweet, kind and cheerful. She smiles even though she's having a hard time. That's why I'm kinda worried about her."

"I see. I'm glad Miku found a best friend like you. Do you know this is her first time going into school like everybody does ever since elementary school?" Luka told Rin.

"Heee ? Really ? but why? why isn't she going to school?"

"because, she's afraid. She was mistreated and was called a mistress of disaster or child of misfortune because of her unusual hair colour. You know right that her hair really isn't black but teal right?" Rin nodded. "Because of that experience she chose to be home-schooled rather than going to school. All of her childhood years were wasted inside the mansion gates. She was trapped like a rat, like a prisoner. Her freedom was taken away from her. That's why when she finally broke free from the gates, She wanted to have a new life but still there are chains that bound her in that mansion. And then she was forced to marry a person she doesn't even love and moved here to Tokyo."

"You mean, Miku's already married?"

"oh ! no no .. She's just engaged. Then I wanted her to have fun at least before she gets married, that's why I enrolled her here and luckily I found Len, and you became her best friend. I just want the best for my lady, She's so important to me that I can't just give her to someone that easily, especially to someone who isn't meant for her. That's why I'm trying my best to figure out how to prove that Len really is the one. Because I want to entrust Miku to Len, that way I'll be able to have peace in mind because I know Len will never hurt her." after Luka explained things to Rin, Silence prevailed in the room. Rin then broke the silence.

"ne, why do you feel so attached to Miku?"

"Because, She gave me a new chance to live. I never knew that someone could actually prolong my life. But then this girl came and with unknown trickery, She prolonged my life. I bet she don't even know it herself because when she helped me, She's did it unconsciously." Rin was stunned with Luka's confession.

"Oh ! please don't tell it to anyone."

"w-why would I ? I would look like a fool that way. But is it really for real?" Rin looked so curious. Luka looked at her and laughed. Rin blushed.

"W-why are you laughing?"

"HAHA, just now, you looked so cute. Of course it was just a joke."

"awww .. so mean .." Rin pouted.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. you looked so interested that's why an idea popped and I made a joke. Didn't think you'd believe it. When it comes to superstitions, your sharpness really dulls huh?" Luka said while wipping off the tears swelling in her eyes for laughing too much.

"hmp .. oh! it's near dark already .. guess our little chat went on for too long.. I'll be going ahead then." Rin said turning around about to leave.

"wait .. please pass my message to Len .. 'I want you to sing this song. It has the same tune to the one you always hum. okay?"

"okay, I'll tell him." then Rin left. Luka let out a sigh of relief.

_whoo~ that was close. I still can't entrust to her the truth behind my attachment to Miku. There's still a possibility she might betray her._

As soon as Rin went home, she immediately passed the message and music score that Luka made her give to Len.

"what is this?"

"a music score, of course."

"what I mean is what do I do with this?"

"Sing it, naturally."

"hah~~ there's no sense in talking to you." Len said.

"really, she told me to let you sing it, it has the same tune with the one that you usually hum I think?" Rin said. Len went over the musical score and interpreted the notes.

_This doesn't sound like Last night Good night. Then .. what is it?_

Len got curious so he tried playing it on the piano and listened to the tune.

"ah! I remember this tune, this is the song mother sings after she sings Last night Good night. but how does Luka-sensei know about this? oh well, I don't care. It has a nice tune." and started singing it. while at Miku's house, Luka gave her a Musical score too.

"Wh-What's this Luka-neechan? Do you plan to make me sing all night again?"

"Oh ! don't worry, Today I'll just need you to practice this song with me."

"for what?"

"for tomorrow." Luka winked at her.

"Heeee? But isn't tomorrow the festival?"

"yeah, you'll be singing this with someone and I bet you'll even thank me for this."

"Who will .. sing with me?"

"s-e-c-r-e-t!" Luka then giggled.

"awww .. what a meanie..." Miku protested.

"Okay, let's practicing already."

_aww~ whoever that person is I bet he has a very nice voice. this is getting really exciting._ Miku smiled and started singing.

The next day was the very day that everyone's been looking forward especially the event in which candidates for being the campus prince and princess. Before the event started Len's section was running a cafe. Len was assigned as a waiter while Rin and Miku were assigned as waitresses. Miku took her contacts off because it'll only blur her vision especially when she really don't need it. After some while Rin and Miku vanished. Len kept on looking for them but they're nowhere to be found inside the room.

"Rin, where are you taking me?" Miku protested as Rin dragged her outside the room.

"It's a secret." Rin said playfully. After quite a while they finally made it to the Infirmary.

"wa-wait! what are we doing here?" Miku said nervously.

"Don't worry just get in." Rin then pushed her inside and locked the door from the outside.

"R-Rin ! open up .. what are you doi- umpp!"

"shh Miku, don't make such a loud voice or else someone will catch us." Luka whispered to Miku while covering her mouth.

_Luka-neechan? what is she doing here?_ Miku put out her thumb assuring Luka that she'll never scream again. Luka then let go of her.

"well, shall we get ready?" then Luka took out Miku's maid outfit and made her wear her school uniform. "We'll show everyone the real you." whispered Luka, she then opened the door and passed Miku to Rin.

"You know what to do Rin. It'll be washed off easily."

"Hai!" Rin exclaimed and saluted to Luka. Rin then held Miku's hand tightly and dashed to their ladies comfort room. there she washed off Miku's dyed hair. Miku kept on protesting to Rin but Rin was just so strong enough that she can't resist. Finally Rin covered Miku's hair with a towel and let it dry off.

"What did you do Rin? The dye will come undone." Miku said whimpering.

"I'm sorry Miku but I was just asked to do this and plus .." Rin leaned in closer to Miku's ear and whispered. "You do want to show to Len that you can sing infront of people when looking like that right? Show them the real you. Prove that you are not a mistress of disaster." Miku jerked when she heard that words.

"how did you-?"

"secret!" then winked at her. Shd then took the towel and Miku's teal hair flowed down straight to the floor.

"wow, it's so long.. yet so beautiful." Rin complimented. "Do your best Miku."

"Thank you Rin." then she took her ties from Rin and tied her hair in her signature hair-style, twin tails.

"okay, this is just once right?"

Rin smiled at Miku's sudden change in her fighting spirit.

"Yosh! Let's go to the stage area then?" Rin said pushing Miku out of the comfort room. When they did, everybody around them started to stare at them. Miku shivered since she's not so used to being stared at. They made their way through the crowds when the heard someone say.

"Isn't she beautiful? I have never seen her before, and she's wearing our school uniform."

"Must be a new student." said the other girl.

Miku blushed at their comments. For the first time in her life, people had begun to accept her. Miku felt so happy that tears started swellinh in her eyes.

"Miku .." Rin then smiled. "Yosh! Let's hurry up." then she held Miku's wrist tightly and dashed back to the infirmary first before going to the stage.

"Miku!" Luka exclaimed. "You look wonderful! I missed your teal locks." then Luka hugged her tightly.

"Lu-Luka-neechan, I-I can't .. breath." said Miku struggling.

"Oh! Sorry, you just looked so cute that I wasn't able to hold back. Anyway, ready to sing?"

"uhh .. not so .. I'm kinda nervous .. My voice might fail when in higher notes." Miku worriedly said.

"Daijoubo, I believe in you. I always believed that you can." Miku smiled somehow the doubt in her heart slowly faded seeing Rin and Luka's smile,

_If only Len was here to clear away my doubts, and cheer me on._ Rin then escorted Miku to the stage.

"Okay Miku, wait for your cue here. Just imagine that your singing this with Luka-sensei, okay?"

"mm." Miku nodded. She stayed at the backstage where Rin left her then after a few minutes the emcee asked a question to the person on the stage already.

"aren't you already the prince of the school? When you beat Kaito last year? Why do you want to perform here?"

"ano .. Actually, I don't really want to be here but someone told me that that girl might listen to me. I, at least, want to deliver my feelings that I can't express in words. This song is just like our situation right now. Two different worlds gets entwined with Destiny's works. Somehow I'm happy I met her." then Len smiled sweetly. The girls that were on downstage squealed because of Len's affections and smile. Miku behind the stage was frozen with Len's words.

_Could it be that that girl is me?*smile* So Len also entered this competition. I want to sing with all I can to make him happy._

Then the sound of the piano overlapped the squealing girls. Miku jerked when she heard the first few notes and turned to the painist, it was Luka. Luka noticed her turn her way and she winked.

_No way, is this for real? Len is going to perform a duet with me?_

Miku blushed at the thought of performing a duet with Len. Len then started singing. (a/n : it'll create the mood if you play the song on youtube while reading it and follow the flow of the song. it'll be much effective that way.)

'kimi to boku no sekai dake

yume no naka ni tojikomete

uso ni some takono negai

sakebu koe wa hakanakute

itsumo sunete akiramete  
>ima wa nani ga taisetsuka<br>itsuka kimi ga kizuku toki  
>nanimo dekizu tachi tsukusu<p>

nanimo kamo wo kirisutete  
>kimi wa boku no te wo hiita<br>ano hi wo utagau kotoni  
>nanno gimon mo mote zuniita<p>

mawaru sekai heto kimi to boku ga  
>omoi egaiteta kono mirai wa<br>konna hazujanai surechigai de  
>itsumo kizutsukete bakariitane.'<p>

Len breathed deeply and let off a heavy sigh. He stayed for a while in his spot, after a few seconds he walked to the emcee and gave him the microphone. The audiences below murmured.

"is that it? was that all?"

"ooh .. what a cliffhanger."

Len smiled already satisfied.

_I really didn't see her within the audience at all, she didn't watch._ Len thought sadly. He stepped down in the stairs but stopped when a beautiful voice overlapped the murmuring crowd. He turned around and saw Miku on the other end of the stage. She was looking his way and smiling.

kimi no sekai todokanai  
>kaerimichi wa toza tozasarete<br>nakusu kowasashitte tanoni  
>hoo no namida no kotta mama<p>

kakerareru kotoba omoku  
>haritsuk ni sareta kokoro<br>oshitsubusare sou ninaruno  
>gaman dekinakute nigedashita<p>

mawaru sekai heto obikondeku  
>"hokani wa nanimo iranaiyo" to<br>zutto murinankashite nainoni  
>doushite kono omoi wakaranaino? Miku sang so beautifully. Len was mesmerized with the sight of Miku singing like an angel sent from above. Len quickly snatched the microphone back from the emcee, and continued to sing.<p>

'kimi to boku surechigau

sekai no hate niwa kitto.' Len then paused.

'kono sora ga tsuzuitete  
>futari no mirai mo kitto ...' Miku continued as they joined their hands and held each one tightly.<p>

'deai to wakare wo kurikaeshite  
>itsumademo tsuzuku kono sekai de<br>kimi to boku itsuka toki wo koete  
>mata futari issho ni arukidasou<p>

Their foreheads touched and both of them smiled so happily and sweetly, even though they were still gasping for air. The crowds cheered at auch a wonderful performance of the two of them. Miku whispered to Len amongst the cheers, it wasn't clear enough for him to hear but he understood it clearly and responded with a Kiss. He kissed Miku so passionately but what they don't know, two people that blended within the crowd wasn't happy with what's happening. They secretly cursed Len and Miku.

**Y: This is my favorite part .. I really love that singing scene ..**

**M: waaa~ I wonder who cursed us Len.. *turns to Len* *saw Len lying on the floor* Oh no .. Len ! Len ! Wake up Len ! please don't leave me .. Len! help me Yumii, the curse might have worked.**

**L: M-Miku ..**

**M: Len , please don't leave me.**

**L: Miku ..**

**R: haiyaaa! *punched Len's tummy***

**L: urrgg .. oww oww oww .. *rolling around***

**R: heh, stop acting already .. it's done.**

**Y: anyway it's kinda messy here.. Miku?**

**M: yes?**

**Y: the disclaimer please ..**

**M: ah yes .. yumii doesn't own us.. we're just friends.**

**Y: and now, Rin? the invitation.**

**R: please Review guys.. She spent a lot of time making this .. at least recognize her efforts. Hehe..**

**Y: why do I feel so irritated having to hear that from you ? anyways .. till we meet again guys .. dont forget to review okay?**


	7. Misunderstandings in a Festival

**Y: I'm back~ *gloomy***

**M: what's wrong Yumii?**

**L: she's homesick ..**

**Y: arghhhh ! I wanna go home! It's boring here!**

**L: see?**

**M: uhh , where are you anyway Yumii?**

**Y: I-I'm here at my relative's house, anyway, Let's talk about that later. Here's Chapter 7.**

**AUTHOR**

Len placed a kiss on Miku's Lips, It was quick but full of warmness that made Miku turn red. Miku's eyes widen in shock, this time it wasn't an accident like what happened in the woods, but although it wasn't an accident she never pushed Len away. Miku is quite puzzled with the sudden throb on her chest. Miku touched her lips and turned to Len who was blushing so hard.

"I-I'm sorry .. I-I didn't mean to .. uhh .." Miku then giggled.

"this is the 2nd time you kissed me.. accidentally." somehow those words sent sharp pains on Miku and Len's chest.

"Y-Yeah .. I-I'm sorry." Len said with a forced smile and a nervous tone at that. Miku faked a smile too, but deep down inside them they were quite disappointed that the other thinks that it was only an accident.

"what a wonderful pair. Let's give them another round of applause please." another roar in the crowds prevailed again and Luka and Rin from backstage waved their hands to get their attention. Miku noticed them at the corner of her eye and turned to them happily. She ran to them and Len followed her but was just walking. Miku leaped at Luka and Rin and hugged them.

"I did it Luka-neechan, Rin-chan! thank you so much!."

"no need to thank us. It was your own feelings of wanting to be accepted the way you are that reached them. Right Rin?"

"yeah, I'm so proud of you. You sang so well, no .. It was almost perfect!" Rin exclaimed throwing her hands in the air emphasizing her every word. " Right Len ?" Rin turned to Len who wasn't listening at all. "hmm .. still mesmerized with Miku's voice? or still lost at the feeling of touching Miku's lips?" Rin said teasingly. Len and Miku jerked and blushed. "N-No .. I-It was a .. uhh .. an accident. Yes, an accident. Right, Miku?" Len defended nervously. Miku without turning to face Len nodded. "mm, yeah .. it was all an accident.. Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room." and with that Miku dashed to the building and to the ladies room. Luka, Rin and Len we're frozen in their spot.

"What .. just happened?" Luka voiced out. Rin then smacked Len's head.

"what are you ? an Idiot?"

"why?"

"urrghhh .." and with that Rin followed Miku.

"What did I do wrong?" Len asked Luka.

"I bet she was hurt."

"what? but just then .." Len was cut by Luka.

"she misunderstands easily, it's because she believes what she sees, hears, and feels. When you said it was all an accident, I bet it hurt her. Maybe, you're feelings for her is starting to reach her already, she might return it someday." Luka turned to him and smiled.

"It's impossible .. just a while ago, she even said cheerfully that it was all an accident .. It hurt me too but I guess she doesn't really like me at all. She only sees me as her friend .. and, nothing else." Len said looking away, concealing all the pain he kept.

"trust me, Miku will surely cry. When she has that kind of expression, after a while she'll surely cry. It's different from when she's just sad or disappointed. So if I were you I'd confess to her right now. This is the perfect chance. She seems to love you already." Luka said. Len turned to Luka with an eye that finally knows what to do. He thanked Luka and ran away. Luka smiled watching them getting closer as days pass by, then something caught her attention, a blonde girl was running behind him.

/ shoot! that's ... Neru! /

Luka tried to run after but was hindered by Gakupo.

"Move out Gakupo.. Let me pass."

"I'm afraid I can't do that.. I only take orders from Neru-sama." Gakupo said with seriousness in his eyes.

/ Miku-sama! /

While Miku cried silently, Rin kept wandering around. One by one looking into the ladies room, searching for Miku.

"urgh .. why is there so many ladies room in here?"

Miku pulled herself together and stopped crying. She stood up and washed her face with cold water. She lifted her head and stared at her reflection, no emotions can be traced from it.

"you look terrible Miku .. hah~~ why did you even cry? First of all you don't have any reasons to do so and you said it yourself right? it was all ... just an accident." Miku said and looked down again.

/ what is this? it's hurting more and more.. / Miku said clutching her clothes.

"Is this what they call .. Love? Do I really love Len?" Miku said to herself. Just then the door to the ladies room banged open.

"Finally, You've realized it." Miku turned to the person who opened the door and gasped.

"Rin?"

"You dummy, such a thick-headed Idiot! how could you not realize it?" Rin said gasping for breath.

"uhh .. anoo .. I-It's not like that Rin .. uhh .. I don't think I love him." Miku said placing her hands in front of her trying to calm Rin.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Rin said as she walked to Miku's back. "I am Kagamine Rin, a great observer." and gave Miku a push. Miku staggered but somehow found her balance; she jogged without proper direction and heard Rin cry.

"Go! you can do it."

Miku smiled and started searching for Len. Miku went down the stairs close to her, while on that same staircase and floor, Len went upstairs to look for her. Miku went out in the field trying to get a good view on the field.

"where can I find a wide range of view?" she mumbled to herself, suddenly an idea popped in her mind.

"the rooftop." she looked up and saw the roof toop. She immediately dashed to the said place. While on that same place was Len and Neru.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Len asked her.

"I see now. That was why she looked so familiar to me .. She was, after all, my dearest sister.. So that was why you covered for her when I first met her in her false appearance." Neru said with a dark expression. "why? why do you always choose her? What is in her that you can't find in me? why Len? Why?" Neru said as she clutched Len's collars and demanded an answer.

"what do you mean? of course it's because I love her. My heart chose her, and so I chose her." Len said. Then they heard footsteps running towards their spot. Neru snickered.

"I'll show you what I can do for my love for you." Neru whispered and pulled Len into a kiss. Just then the door opened. Len gazed at the person on the door and his eyes widen in shock. The doors revealed a very shocked Miku.

/ oh no .. shoot ! damn you Neru. /

Miku staggered and took a step backwards while looking at Len and Neru sharing a kiss. She bowed.

"Ah! ah .. Sorry for disturbing you." then she dashed out. Len broke free from the kiss and wiped his lips with his sleeves.

"Miku!" he cried then tried to catch up with Miku but stopped when he heard Neru's words.

"Go! try and run after her, I won't stop you. But if you run after her, that'll only mean that you don't care if she dies right?"

"what do you mean?"

"you see this gem?" She held out a teal gem. "This is connected to her ring, I know you know what I mean. But once this gets broken, so does the gem in her ring. Once that happens the necklace will activate, and that'll be the end for her." Len looked at her with a confused look but with a terrified look too.

"If you don't get what I mean, I'll tell you." she leaned closer and whispered to Len, her words sent chills down to his spine. And then Neru left laughing in a devilish manner, leaving a frozen and very horrified Len. while on Miku's side she kept running on running and bumped on a huge figure. She looked up and saw Kaito smiling at her.

"where have you been?" Miku said crying and punching Kaito's broad chest.

"You've been gone almost a month."

"I'm sorry, I just had things to do. By the way, what's wrong? why are you crying?" Miku felt something weird on Kaito's breathing, he was breathing heavily.

"Hey, you're sweating and you're breathing so heavily. We're you engaged in a marathon?" Miku said hiccupping, somehow, she stopped crying.

"uhh .. I was .. uhh .. looking for you and I searched everywhere for you .. I think I almost toured the whole school." Kaito said nervously. Silence was enveloping the two when suddenly Kaito heard a giggle. Kaito turned to Miku, giggling non-stop until she finally laughed. Kaito blushed because of the embarrassment he felt as Miku is laughing at him.

"w-what's so funny?"

"don't tell me, you also searched for me in the bushes in the grounds?"

"Eh?" Miku walked behind him and took the leaf that got stuck to his pockets.

"see?" Miku showed the leaf to Kaito and smiled. Kaito blushed but felt guilty. He didn't really look for her because he .. followed her.

{Flashback}

Kaito made his way through the crowds and ended up hiding in a bush then saw Miku running towards the building, when he tried to follow her, Rin ran and followed her. He tried again to follow her but Len ran then a blonde girl followed him. Then finally he ran after them. He searched for Miku but he never found her. When he started losing hope he saw Miku running downstairs. He followed her then up to the rooftop too. When they reached the rooftop, he saw Miku stop by the door and saw what Miku saw. Miku looked down and the trembled, her tremble can be traced from her voice when she bowed and spoke.

"Ah! ah .. Sorry for disturbing."

Then she dashed out, while Kaito took a glimpse at the two people who recently shared a kiss. Len, his best friend, broke free from the kiss and wiped his lips with his sleeves. Kaito then ran after Miku and heard Len cried Miku's name. He ran above Miku and went downstairs and stopped in front of Miku and opened his arms, waiting for Miku. Then Miku bumped at Kaito.

{end of Flashback}

"anyway, Thanks for bringing back my smile, Kaito." Miku smiled. Kaito blushed after hearing Miku call his name, then he looked away.

"what's wrong?"

"I-It's just that .. This is ... the first time you called me by my name.. "

"oh? ah yeah ! I wonder why ?"

/ well , I don't care if you don't call me with my given name always, as long as you're here with me it's fine. I swear, I won't ever give you up to someone else, even if it means to break my friendship with Len. I won't ever let you go. I love you Miku. / he thought as he stood up too and hugged Miku again, he offered his hands to Miku and Miku accepted them without hesitating.

"come with me, I'll make you forget about everything." Kaito said. His words were like spells themselves. The natural color of Miku's eyes vanished and was replaced with a very dark teal color.

"Yes." she said without any emotions. It was as though Miku was hypnotized. Then they walked out of the campus, hand in hand. Len, who was searching for Miku since then, wasn't able to catch up with Miku.

"Miku, where are you?"

Len then ran and went out of the campus.

/ why? why can't my heart settle down? I have a bad feeling. /

while not far away, someone was crying with what SHE saw.

"why Kaito? why is it that all of you fell in love with her? why?" the girl whispered. Kaito brought Miku to a secret institution. Miku, being not herself, did not question why they were there, She just keep on following Kaito. They entered the said facility and Kaito passed Miku to a Doctor.

"Is this the girl, Kaito-sama?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, you know what you need to do already right?"

"Yes, Kaito-sama." The Doctor then bowed to him and guided Miku to a room with white walls, ceilings, floors and equipments.

"Now sleep little princess and once you wake up? It'll be a whole new world for you." the Doctor chanted, like it was some kind of ritual and injected some sleeping anaesthesias to Miku. Miku's eyes slowly closed and a single tear slid down as she uttered the final words before she slept.

"I love you, Len. Save me please." she whispered. Kaito was on a different room, and was watching everything the doctor does, but he can't hear anything from the other room. After the doctor finished his preparations, he started doing his job. He carefully looked into Miku's memories with some kind of device, when he was about to wash away all of Miku's memories of Len, the door of their room banged open. The startled Doctor diverted his attention from the device to the nuisance.

"W-Who are you?" he asked as he stood up.

"How dare you kidnap Miku?" Len said while his pure blue eyes shone with rage, anger and grudge. "How dare you harm the person I LOVE THE MOST?" Len screamed and charged at the trembling Doctor. The Doctor grabbed the nearest knife to him and swung it at Len.

"Don't come near me?" the doctor screamed. Len continued on charging at him, he didn't even felt fear at the sight of a knife swinging at him, instead he grabbed the knife and landed a punch on the doctor's face. A single punch filled with rage was enough to take down the doctor. Len stared at the unconscious doctor then turned to Miku. He slowly took Miku in his arms, in a princess carry.

"geez, we are not in a fairytale, okay? you can never be like sleeping beauty who wakes up from a deep slumber with a prince's kiss. I don't believe in those anyway." he said smiling but with tears threatening to fall.

"but please, Let me believe in fairytales just this once. Please wake up my dear Princess." a single tear slid down from Len's eyes and dropped at Miku's eyes, slowly Len leaned in closer and placed a quick

kiss on Miku's lips. Miku's eyes slowly opened and saw a smiling yet crying Len, she looked around her and saw device that has Len's smiling face on it with a window that says: Delete?. Miku understood quickly what happened around her when she slept and turned to Len.

"W-Who are you?" Miku finally voiced out. Len froze at Miku's words, he felt as if something shattered, he wanted to cry but instead he smiled.

"I'm just a passer-by, I saw you lying her all alone with these mess so I thought maybe something was wrong, so I checked you and it seems you are fine."

"I see. Then thank you Mr." Miku said expressionless. Len helped her stand up, when finally Miku regained her balance; she immediately went out of the room and never looked back again. She passed by Rin wearing a dark-expression similar to hers, leaning on the walls of the hallway, she stopped in front of her and whispered.

"I'm sorry Rin."

"Why Miku? Why pretend you were brainwashed?"

"This is the best for everyone." Miku said without turning to Rin, then proceeded walking to the exit of the facility. After some while Len hasn't come out yet from the room, Rin went inside and saw Len still frozen at Miku's words. He kept staring at his hands too, he felt Rin approach him slowly.

"she was already on my hands .. but I still .. I still let go of her." Len's knees finally gave up and so he fell on his knees then on the ground he sat. Tears were now falling from Len's blue orbs.

"It has been a long time since you last showed me this weak side of yours." Rin said as she hugged her brother. Rin turned to the person on the other side of the glass wall. while Kaito on the other side, who was frozen at the sudden appearance of Len and the happenings that just happened, jerked when Rin turned to his way, it was as if she could see through the other side when it is impossible because only on Kaito's side has the ability to see through the glass wall. He just turned away and started leaving. Rin turned back to her weeping brother and patted his back comforting him.

/ it is because you two love her so much that you're willing to do anything for her and would not give her up ever, that these events are happening. Miku might love you but what can you do? she's bound to marry the man I loved too. This is getting kinda messy already. /

**Y: and that's all ..**

**M : ooh~ it certainly is messy ..**

**R : I know right ? and you Miku .. You*points at Miku* .. aren't you popular ?**

**L : of course .. I mean that's Miku we're talking .. It wouldn't be a surprise if Miku has lots of fans.**

**M : oh ! Don't worry Len, I'm your biggest fan ! *blush* **

**R : wait that's unfair ! How about me? *pout***

**M : Oh! The same goes for you to Rin.**

**R : anyway Yumii, when will my partner arrive?**

**Y : uhh .. Sorry Rin, but I don't spoil the story .. Don't worry in one of the chapters he'll definitely arrive, okay ? so , Miku the disclaimer and Rin the Invitation.**

**M : Yumii doesn't own us, we're just friends.**

**R : please Review so that she'll have more energy to write the following chapters .. and special thanks to Ju-chan .. she appreciates your review so much *smile***

**All : Till the next chapter everyone !**


	8. What a Wonderful DREAM

**Y : I'm back !**

**R : oh .. you're always here anyway ..**

**Y : No , no .. I'm back in our house .. I missed it !**

**M : omedetoo ! okaeri Yumii-chan ~**

**L : yeah .. okaeri ..**

**Y : thanks everyone .. so Let's get on with the story ?**

**M, L, R : Yeah !**

**AUTHOR**

Rin and Len went home after Len has finally calmed down. For that night Len refused to take his dinner as well as his breakfast the next morning. He goes to school rather lately and goes home late too. For 2 weeks Len's behaviour didn't change at all, even his health got at risk. Rin was so worried that she had no other choice but to call Miku over.

"yes?" Luka answered the phone.

"uhh .. Is Miku home?" Rin said, her voice shaking.

"yes, please hold for a moment." Luka said and took the phone with her and approached Miku. "Miku-sama, someone called for you." Miku turned to her and grabbed the phone from Luka.

"Yes?" Miku answered.

"Miku.. *sob* .. Mikuu~~" Rin said over the phone.

"Rin?"

"Miku~ help me .. I don't know what to do already .."

"Why? what happened Rin ?" Miku asked worriedly.

"nii-chan .. Len .. he won't open his door .. if this goes on, he might not he able to go to school anymore .. and it'll be the third week if he'll refuse to eat, although he drinks water it still isn't enough, somehow he made it this far because he supplies his body with water .. but I fear that his body will not be able to hold on .. what if .. what if-" Rin was cut by Miku.

"calm down Rin .. I'm going there immediately." then Miku hanged up. She quickly grabbed her coat from the coat's hook.

"Miku .. where are you going ?"

"I'm heading to Len's house."

"but .. arghhh .. I'm coming with you."

Luka then grabbed her own coat and followed Miku outside running. As soon as they arrive at Len's house, Miku went in directly without even bothering to ring the doorbell, she knocked on the door.

"Rin-chan ! Rin-chan!" after calling out loud, they heard footsteps approaching and a click. Rin then opened the door.

"Miku! Miku , I'm so glad .. Please, you must help me."

"where is he?" Miku asked worriedly.

"He's upstairs, he won't open his door. I'm scared Miku , I'm scared." Rin said when tears flowed down again.

"Luka-neechan, please cook the porridge that you always give me and bring it upstairs, I'm going to him." Miku said and took off her coat. Rin stopped her by grabbing her arms. Miku turned to her with a confused look.

"what are you doing? don't you remember that you do not know him as of the moment? what are you gonna do if he asks you if you remember him already?"

"I'll think about that when I encounter that situation, but as of the moment I need to secure he eats." Miku shook Rin's grip off her arms and proceeded upstairs.

"Miku .." called Rin. Miku paused walking and turned to her. Rin tossed to her a pair of keys. "First room to the left. Beware, it's kinda messy, you might hurt yourself, I'll be responsible for it." Rin said turning away. Miku smiled at Rin and continued walking to his room. Before entering, she tied her hair up then knocked a few times, enough for him to be aware that someone is coming in or is outside. Miku didn't hear any response, not even a whine, the place was so silent that all she could hear is the loud thumping of her chest. Thoughts started to run wild inside her head.

/ what if he's not inside? ah! dumb, there's no way he could've jumped from his room, or what if he's asleep? I might just disturb him if I come in, but he should've eaten his dinner before sleeping, but what if he committed suicide? Idiot! I should've saw his silhouette from below hanging in the ceilings, but what if it was a poison? arghhh .. I'm going crazy. I must make sure what happened to him. Here it goes. /

Miku thought clutching her fist and placed them near her heart. Her chest is really about to explode because of worry. She placed her hands on the knobs and took a big, deep breath. She unlocked it slowly and turned the knob gently, careful not creating too much noise as much as possible. The room was dim lighted, but you can still see everything. The room was a mess, vases' broken shards everywhere, books thrown everywhere, clothes thrown here and there, but there was one area that looks like it was never even touched, his desk. There lay his food, his laptop, and a small notebook. The notebook caught Miku's attention and walked near it, there wasn't anything written on the cover. She wanted to open it but she didn't instead she turned her attention to the food there, it was cold already.

"Maybe this food is for his Lunch." she whispered.

"what are you doing here? didn't I tell you to stop going in here?" Miku jerked when someone spoke so suddenly, and much more with the tone of his voice. It seemed full of anguish, loneliness, regrets and sorrow. Miku turned to the direction the voice came from, and saw Len sitting in his window pane, looking out at the beautiful full moon.

"didn't you hear me? I said what are you doing here."

Miku shook with fright just by listening to his voice.

"I-I'm sorry but .. I .. You .. You must eat at least a bit Len." Miku said softly and trembling.

"I don't need to eat." Len said without even turning to her. "You can go now. I wanna be alone, so leave me. Do you understand?" Len said full of arrogance. Miku trembled but not with fear anymore but with annoyance, she stomped towards Len and faced him, she was about to give Len some lecture but stopped

when Len turned to her slowly. Miku was surprised when she saw Len's eyes, it wasn't as beautiful as before, it lost its sparks and the colour of his eyes that she loved the most turned dark blue, it looked so deep, and most of all it looked like it lost its meaning to glow and be radiant like it always used to be, it wasn't the eyes of Len, the Len she once knew.

"GET-OUT-OF-HERE. you're disturbing me."

Miku once again felt very annoyed. She grabbed Len's collars and slapped him hard in the face. Len returned to his usual self after that powerful slap. He turned to Miku who was trembling; she looked down and clutched her skirt, water falling from her eyes directly to the ground.

"How dare you .. Command me to do such thing? Do you even know .. What I went through being alone? .. Always alone .. no matter how much I long for their affection .. I just couldn't grab it .. no matter what I do .. they just couldn't accept me .. So why do you .. Why do you ask me to do such thing?" Miku cried as she lifted her head and faced Len. Her eyes wet with tears, flowing like waterfalls. "Miku?" Len said softly. "Do you expect me to leave you just like that? Do you know how much it hurts to keep distance with you? Do you know the feeling seeing the one you care for with another girl? I-I don't know if I love you or not .. but It hurts so much every time I see you with Neru .. when you laugh and smile at her .. it crushes my heart .. But I need to endure it because I thought you might be happy with her .. I know you love her, that's why I pretended that I don't know you, that's why I pretended that I was brainwashed successfully.. It is a big mistake why I loved you .. it was certainly a foolish mistake.. " Miku paused gasping for breath. "but I .. I never regretted having to know you, cared for you, sang with you, played with you, and loved you.. because among all of my foolish mistakes, those are the special and my most favourite mistakes." Miku said and smiled at him with tears still there. Len felt his tears threatening to fall, he hugged Miku tightly and Miku hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Miku .. I've selfishly judge towards you .. I'm sorry .. I don't want you to go .. I love you, it hurt me so much when you told me you don't remember me anymore, it felt like my whole world was crushed. I had to protect you no matter what, but you always avoid me.. I thought .. I thought you think of me as a nuisance that I started to keep distance with you also, but although I don't feel like eating, and was terribly getting weaker, I still go to school just to keep an eye on you, even if I can't stay by your side if I can just assure myself that you're fine and safe, then I'll be able to have peace of mind. I love you .. so much .. so much that it hurts when I think that you don't know me anymore and that I can't even protect you."

"Is that the reason you refuse to eat?" Miku asked as she stroke Len's hair.

"no .."

"then what is it?" Miku asked confused and worried. Len broke the hug and wore a dark expression, just then Luka came in.

"Miku-sama." Luka said as she stood by the room's entrance, heads down. When she lifted her head and opened her eyes, She gasped at the sight that she just saw. She was extremely shocked that the tray was about to fall.

"uhh .. Luka-nee, please just place it there. I'll just call you when I need your help okay?"

"h-hai .. Miku-sama." Luka turned to her still shocked and bowed. She placed the food on the desk and turned to leave. When she vanished behind the door, Miku stood up carefully and walked to the desk. Len's gaze followed her movement. Miku turned to him holding the bowl on her hands.

"Will you do me a little favour Len? Miku said smiling. Len, although clueless nodded his head in agreement.

"at least for this day. Will you let me serve you?"

Len was taken aback, he was surprised that he almost fell off the window pane, luckily he grabbed for something that will prevent him from falling.

"w-what do you mean?"

"I want to at least experience the feeling of feeding someone. So .. will you let me feed this to you." Miku said blushing like apple red and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Len suddenly said, heads down. "but I'm having difficulty in ea-" Len was cut when Miku grabbed his collars and pulled him to a kiss, Len's eyes widen in shock, he tried blinking it several times but it was really true, Miku just kissed him on her own. Suddenly Len felt something liquid with bits of solid from Miku's mouth transferring to Len. Len squeezed his eyes close as he tried to swallow it down, fortunately Len was able to swallow it with a little bit of difficulty. Both of them broke free from the kiss and gasped for breath.

"*pant* , what did you just do ?"

"*pant* , I figured that since you don't eat so much, you'll surely have a bit of hesitance to eat.. so I .. *pant* forced it on you."

Len blushed with what just Miku did and somehow the porridge tasted like leeks, and there was a hint of chicken being in the porridge too, it seemed a bit sweet too. Len touched his lips trying to figure the contents of it. Miku notices him doing this so.

"I uhh .. I asked Luka-nee to put some leeks on it to add flavour, chicken for some meat and banana for it to taste sweet.. was it just fine?" Miku asked worriedly.

"It tastes good. It has nice combinations." Len complimented.

"uhh .. maybe it's just that you missed to eat better foods these past weeks." Miku said waving her hands in embarrassment.

"Thank you Miku." Len said a bit his self already.

"please eat up .. after you're done just place it on the tray at your desk .. I'll go get water." Miku said standing up and leaving Len's room. She saw Luka by the staircase.

"were you there all the time?" Miku said when she passed Luka and didn't stop walking.

"yeah .. so you ended up confessing everything to him huh ?" Luka said as she followed Miku downstairs.

"mm .. yeah .. hah~ I got carried away .. my emotions took over me completely." Miku said looking exhausted. Miku approached Rin whose still in the kitchen.

"Rin-chan, a glass of water please."

"Did .. Did .." Rin was fidgeting. Miku somehow got what she wanted to ask and continued for her.

"If you want to ask if Len ate, Yes, he finaaaaaallly ate." Miku said playfully, hoping to lighten Rin's worry a bit. Rin smiled happily and leaped at Miku and hugged her tightly.

"I knew it! I knew that if I want to make him eat, the key will be you. It had to be you." Rin said , tears falling off in her eyes again.

"That's good Rin, you must act like a child too. Stop putting on that 'I'm fine' smile on your face." Miku said as she patted Rin's head. Rin looked up to her and wiped off her tears.

"why are you suddenly acting more mature now?" Rin said sarcastically.

"Haha, I don't think so." Miku just laughed it off and then fetched the water herself.

"Then if you'll excuse me , I have a water to deliver to our TROUBLESOME prince." Miku smiled and passed the two still staring at her, their eyes following her every movement.

/ now I understand why they love her, even though the person I like likes her, I .. I can't bring myself to hate her. She's warm, nice, caring, beautiful, talented. Everything you'd want in a girl, you'll find in her. So far I didn't see any of her flaws, she's so pure and innocent. haa~ I'm no match for her./ Rin smiled sadly and let out a heavy sigh. Luka heard her sigh and thus attracted her attention.

"relieved? Miku sure is amazing ne?" Luka said as she took a glimpse of the staircase that Miku just passed.

"yeah, she can really solve anything with that heart of hers. Her pure, innocent, gentle and loving heart. It's hard to believe why the people from our hometown mistreated such a girl." Rin responded. Luka took a glimpse of her and back to the staircase.

"ne, Rin. When Miku faces the trials awaiting for her in the school, please don't leave her side, okay?" Rin turned to Luka and smiled, she turned around and proceeded to the sink.

"baka, of course I wouldn't. She's such an important existence to me and especially my twin." Rin said as she continued washing the plates. Luka just smiled, feeling satisfied already and didn't talk anymore. While on Miku and Len, when Miku got inside the room, Len wasn't on the window pane anymore and found him on his bed fast asleep. Miku placed the water on his desk and sat beside him on his bed, she brushed Len's bangs to the side to have a better vision of his sleeping face. She giggled and leaned closer to him.

"This is what I wanted to do back then." She whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then placed her forehead on his forehead and started chanting.

"bad dreams, stay away from Len. Good dreams in me, please send him a good dream." She then straightened her back smiling.

"Do you know my mother used to do that to me back then? when I have nightmares, she would cuddle next to me and place her forehead on mine and chant those words, after? the nightmare vanishes and beautiful dreams replaces it." Miku whispered to the sleeping Len. She took the blanket on Len's feet and covered him with it.

"I hope you have sweet dreams, my dear." Miku said and stood up. She walked to the door and paused.

"I'm sorry, but .. everything will be JUST A DREAM." and with that she vanished behind the doors. She walked downstairs and found Luka already waiting for her, and has her coat already. She took it from Luka.

"Thanks, you really know me so well calculating my every move huh ?" Rin then approached them and escorted them outside their gate.

"Rin-chan, I .. I have one favour to ask of you.. please don't mention anything to Len with me being here.. If he asks, tell him .." Miku paused and turned to Rin smiling. "It was all just a DREAM."

"B-but -" Miku then bowed to her.

"Well, I'll be counting on you then. Good bye." Miku then turned around without letting finish her statement.

"dream huh .. I wonder how long it'll take for the both of you to end up together." Rin whispered and let out a worried sigh. She gazed at the full moon shining above her and turned to Len's window.

/ I'm sorry oniichan .. /

The next morning, Len returned to his usual self, the charming and cool prince of the campus. (a/n : he's the current prince of the school even before he sang with Miku at the competition. Refer to chapter 6) He dashed down and greeted Rin cheerfully.

"Good Morning Sis!" Rin was startled a bit. She missed this cheerful person currently in front of her.

"What happened to you?" Rin asked and returned her focus to the pancakes she's cooking.

"I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Miku said she loves me."

"Eh? when? Where?" Rin said excitedly. She didn't really know what happened between the two yesterday.

"last night, she came and confessed everything to me." Rin froze and remembered Miku's words.

"H-How come? She d-didn't even come here yesterday." Rin said nervously.

/ she finally confessed huh? / thought Rin.

"then .. everything was .." Rin then quickly changed their topic.

"anyway, Let's eat?"

"mm." Len just nodded.

/ well, I don't care if it was just a dream or hallucinations. I love Miku and I'm sure of it. / Len thought smiling as he sat down. All throughout that day Len was no longer keeping distance with Miku, whenever Miku avoids him, he then finds a way to make Miku look and talk to him. These actions of Len greatly annoyed Neru, she then took the gem and hid it inside her pockets. She walked to Len who was just sitting in his table glancing at the sakura tree. She paused beside his chair and whispered.

"You do remember that Miku's life is in my hands right? If you won't still believe I'll show it to you, I'll send sharp pains throughout her body just by breaking a tiny piece of this gem." Neru then walked through Miku leaving a frozen and horrified Len. Len quickly turned to where Miku was and found Neru passing by her, when all of sudden Miku cried and collapsed to the floor. Everyone was shocked with Miku's scream especially Len and Rin, who was talking with her. Len rushed to Miku's side as she was being surrounded by their classmates.

"Len, Miku is .." Rin said terrified and shaking.

"We must take her to Luka. Rin open the door." Len commanded Rin. Rin instantly rushed to the door and opened it for Len, He then made a dash to the infirmary with Miku in his arms and Rin beside her. When they finally reached the infirmary, Rin opened the door harshly that made Luka jerk.

"Luka-nee , Miku .. Miku collapsed." Luka jumped from her seat and found Len carrying Miku.

"Place her in the bed. What happened to her?"

Luka asked as she examined Miku for a bit. Len stared at Miku unconscious and wore a dark expression. He then turned around to leave the room.

"Len, where are you going?" Rin called out but it was useless, Len didn't listen to her at all. Len went directly to the rooftop and saw Neru there tossing the gem up and down.

"I told you right? If you don't abide to my wishes .." Neru paused and walked to Len whose pretty annoyed. She put her arms behind Len's neck and then crept to the back of his head, she then leaned in closer and whispered something in Len's ears.

"I'll definitely make sure she'll never see the rays of the sun, the blue skies, and the people she holds dear ANYMORE." She emphasized the word, and had this evil gaze of hers. She then leaned out and tried to kiss Len who was still shocked, horrified and lost in thought, but then Len quickly pushed her away.

"If that's what you want in exchange for Miku's life then I'll follow you." Len paused. Neru smiled in great happiness. "However, it'll only be in the limit of holding hands and being in a relationship, anything beyond kissing is forbidden already." Neru was kind of pissed but then she let it go. She already have the thing she desires anyway.

"and what if I don't stick to your conditions?"

"oh, that'll be simple.. If the time comes that you'll break that gem.. I'll just have to KILL MYSELF at that time then." Len said with seriousness on his eyes. Neru trembled inside because of jealousy.

/ why ? why would you go that far just for her? Why? /

"If you're thinking why I'm doing this? the answer for that would be obvious.." Len paused as he turned towards the infirmary room. "It's because I love her so much."

"well, unfortunately, she'll never experience your love for her." Neru said smirking, a person emitting an evil aura is what would best describe Akita Neru.

Y : whoooo~ I finished it 2 am in the morning .. HAHA .. I don't have anything to do anyway ..

M : It's bad for your health Yumii ..

R : yeah .. you'll get sick if you always do that ..

L : better take care of yourself ..

Y : wait – am I hallucinating? Is Len actually worried of me? am I just dreaming?

L : hey hey hey .. Don't get it wrong .. Miku is worried about you and she'll end up being the one sick for worrying about you.

Y : how grumpy .. anyway Miku, Rin .. proceed with your duties.

M : She doesn't own us, We are friends , *whisper* but it'll be nice If I can have Rin-chan, and Yumii-chan as my sisters.

R : Please Review everyone, although this chapter was a bit .. I don't know, please do review.


End file.
